All is fair in love and war
by poisonivy228
Summary: The Mikaelson and Salvatore family were always two opposing vampire families. Klaus Mikaelson and Caroline Salvatore will be caught in the war for it all ... survival, power and love ... and you know how they say - all is fair ... in love and war ...
1. Prologue

**__****_The Mikaelson and Salvatore family were always two opposing vampire families, figting to survive, figting to be in charge ... But there has come a time they declared peace ... but peace never lasts too long ... not when the urge for power is too large and the power to protect one's family even greater ... Klaus Mikaelson and Caroline Salvatore will be caught in the war for it all ... survival, power and love ... and you know how they say - all is fair ... in love and war ..._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

**Klaus Mikaelson**

He was born over a thousand years ago as Niklaus Mikaelson. It was the name his father gave him. When he found out this man that was rejecting him all of

his life was not actually his father he decided to go under Klaus. It was a name that brought misery, pain and suffering to many people during the centuries.

Nobody knew that while he was inflicting this misery, pain and suffering he was going through it himself. He was a monster, and monsters were made to be

haunted down and killed. And his father did the exact thing. Klaus had two goals in his life. To kill his father so he could reunite his family once more and to

lift the curse his mother bestow upon him. He never dreamed these two things were so closely connected. Until the day … he finally came face to face with

the man that made him the monster he was. His mother turned them into vampires but Mikael was the one that killed every decent emotion in him. Klaus had

no doubt in that and the part of him that still craved and mourned for his humanity was more than glad to retaliate. Mikael was older and wiser but Klaus

was angrier and he had his werewolf side to his advantage. Such a strange thing, after all of these years of running and hiding, when it came to blows

Mikael was no match for Klaus. Yes, he killed him, but not before he tortured the information he needed the most out of him. Mikael was of a strong mind and

body but Klaus was a psychopath and had ways of torturing people that could not be even imagined by a normal person. And there it was … after all of this

years … after all of that search … waiting … pretending to be patient … Klaus finally knew where his precious Moonstone was … And he couldn't lie and had to

admit, Mikael was more than clever. He had hidden it in the one place that Klaus would never look. Mikael had given it straight in the hands of his worst

enemy. No one else than Joseph Salvatore. According to Mikael, Salvatore's had his precious stone for years now. It was safekeeping but also in a way a

peace offering to stop the war raging between the two strong vampire families for centuries. Luckily that Klaus never cared about peace, not one tiny bit.

The only thing he cared about was his Moonstone and he would do anything to get it. The Salvatore's better not stand in his way. Yes, he could play nice …if they played nice ... if not … there would be hell to pay …

* * *

><p><strong>Caroline Salvatore<strong>

She was born 25 years ago as Caroline Forbes. And died eight years ago, technically. But the first part of her actually died when she was only ten. It died

the day her father walked out on her and her mother. It hurt so much, she thought her heart would never recover, she though there could be no greater

pain than the one she was feeling then. She was wrong. Because the rest of her died just before her seventeen birthday when her mother was shot while

stopping a robbery and died in the Mystic Falls hospital. She was only seventeen, and she was alone in the world. So she started doing what any bruised

seventeen year old girl would do, and started doing it with "style". Drinking, drugging and sleeping around. She sought danger. She sought death. And it

came into her life in the shape of Damon Salvatore. They hooked up immediately. It was never hard for Caroline to pick up guys, but with Damon she picked

up just a little bit more then she bargained for. He used her, had sex with her, drank her blood and erased her memory. But after a while when seeing what

a mess she was he didn't even bother. She let him do whatever he wanted. Until he got sick of her, until he wanted a new toy, and was willing to dispose of

the old one. She didn't remember how she exactly felt that time when Damon was draining her dry. She knew those were her last moments but she didn't

know if she cared. And then just before she died a man came and fed her his blood. It was Joseph Salvatore, Damon's father. And so that day Caroline

Forbes died for good. A vampire arose from the ashes of a pitiful girl that had lost everyone and everything she ever loved and cherished. A vampire that

was willing to do anything not to go through it again. That day Caroline Salvatore was born. Joseph Salvatore took her under his wing. Gave her a home,

gave her a family, and called her his daughter. He was calling her that ever since … She was still a baby vampire but she also grew to be an impressive

woman. Beautiful, smart, educated and strong. Some said she had a heart made of ice, some said she had no heart, some even called her a cold bitch (not

to her face of course, they were too afraid they would lose theirs). She of course knew all of this and of course didn't care one tiny bit. The day Caroline

Salvatore was born she gave herself a promise – never forget what matters in life. Things are expendable, even people are expendable; family is the only

thing that truly matters. She loved Joseph, Stefan and even Damon, more than she loved her own life. She might have been a cold bitch but she was loyal,

she remembered who she owned everything to. She knew who pulled her out of the ashes. And she was sure she would give her life for them. If anyone

would even try to hurt her family … they would have to go through her first …

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so this is the beginning or the intro into my new story ... I have a general idea but have no idea how it will go down ... All I know is my previous story was very romantic and sweet and this one is going to be a bit more raw and edgy, more vampire style ... <strong>

**So PLEASE review and tell me if you think the prologue to the story is promissing and if you would like me to continue writing it ... Thank you :) **


	2. Damaged

_**2. Damaged**_

He entered into their hotel room to find his dear sister Rebakah impatiently waiting for him.

"Where the hell have you been? It's been two hours. I'm starving."

He threw a blood bag her way and sat on his bed watching his little sis with amusement.

"What is this shit? You really expect me to survive on this?"

"Oh don't be a brat love, it's B negative, your favorite." he said still having a time of his life while watching her this furious.

"Nik, you can't be serious. I thought you were kidding when you said we had to stop feeding on humans for a few days. This just isn't fair. I saw such a cute waiter downstairs. " she was pouting like a little baby.

"The waiter will have to wait Bekah." he said in a serious voice.

"Don't tell me you are actually afraid of the Salvatore's?"

Before he even knew what he was doing his rage got the best of him and he pinned his dear sister against the wall.

"Listen and listen good, I am not afraid of anyone. But this Moonstone is far too important for me to screw this up. I could kill every bloody member of that family and they could still hide it somewhere or worse, destroy it. So it is crucial for as to try to play nice."

"You don't know how to play nice." Rebakah said with disgust.

"Why pretend we're something we're not?"

"Oh Bekah, didn't you ever hear you can catch more flies with honey than with vinegar?"

"Oh Nik, have I ever told you how seriously damaged, DAMAGED, you really are? But ok, I'll play your little let's blend in the neighborhood game. But this is the last night I'll sleep in this dump. If you don't get us some decent place … I'll … I'll …"

"You'll do what love?"

"I'll invite the waiter for a night cap." she said while grinning.

"Actually, I'm already on it my dearest sister. I have a very interesting meeting tonight."

"At this hour? With whom if I may ask?"

"Joseph Salvatore." was the only thing and the last thing he said before leaving the hotel room.

And there he was. It was past ten o'clock and he was standing in front of the tallest building in the small town of Mystic Falls. "Salvatore towers" that is what the locals called it. Salvatore's were the richest and oldest family in this town. But he bet the locals had no idea what that "old" actually meant. Joseph Salvatore was over 600 years old. Klaus might have been a big bad hybrid but deep down he felt uneasy about this meeting. In the end Mikael gave Joseph the Moonstone with a reason; it was more than just a peace offering. It was a way he would show Klaus once more how much he really hated him, so much he would rather give the Moonstone in the hands of his worst enemy than let him have it. This made him angry and furious and he hated when his emotions were all over the place. This had to be done in a calculated way, free of emotions.

He knew Joseph back at the day and knew how smart and strong he was. He was so much like Mikael but than again nothing like him at all. His children were his one weakness. And Klaus was willing to use that. He would torture them and kill them all, just to get what he wanted the most. No remorse, no emotions. Rebakah was right as always, he had been damaged …broken … without a chance to ever reprimand.

He finally entered the building. There was only one office with a light still one. Joseph was waiting for him. He was alone. How very stupid and bold of him. Salvatore's always were a special sort, he thought, while observing the man in front of him. He looked fifty, which he believed was the age when he was turned, he looked strong and dominant but at the same time peaceful and serene. He was a type of man that always had control over everything, without having to use violence. Klaus had no idea how that felt. Serene and peaceful were never really his thing.

"Niklaus Mikaelson" the older man finally spoke while observing him in a way that made him feel uneasy. Like he could actually see the darkest parts of his soul. But this was ridiculous, and Klaus wouldn't have any of that.

"Please call me Klaus. There is no need for formality. We all know our families are long time friends." he said with a smirk but Salvatore staid tranquil.

"Yes, our families have indeed had an interesting history of encounters. Is this one of them Klaus?"

Klaus was pleased to see the old man wasn't as tranquil as he wanted everyone to believe. There was strength in him, enormous strength, Klaus had to admire that, although unwillingly.

"I presume that was a question in which you try to find out what the hell am I doing in Mystic Falls?"

"It is a free country, but yes, Mystic Falls is not exactly a place of splendor you're accustomed to."

"Maybe one gets old of splendor; maybe I'm in need of a picket white fence and a garden where I can grow my own tomatoes." Klaus said with a small chuckle.

"And that is why you came to me?" Salvatore looked at him with surprise.

"Well last time I checked this was a real-estate agency? Picked white fence

and tomatoes aside, the truth is I am planning to stay here for a while and I need some nice place to stay. I was thinking … the mansion by the Wickery Road… It has been fully renovated and ready to move in, right? You're just waiting for a buyer that is rich enough to take it off your hands? I know that was a major investment. "

"I see you have done your homework. The Wickery Road has been a special project of mine …" Salvatore started talking but then suddenly stopped.

And Klaus knew why. He always liked to be prepared and know everything about the enemy. Always one step ahead …

"It was her special project, right?" Klaus said and took in his hands one of the pictures from the table.

It was a picture of a blonde girl with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. He had never seen her in person, but right away knew she was one of a kind. Well in any case Joseph Salvatore wouldn't have adopted her if she wasn't.

"She is very pretty." Klaus said while looking at Joseph straight in the eyes. He loved to see how his face went pale. It was so much fun.

"You come near her and I'll rip your heart out through your throat." he said with fire blazing in his eyes. This was amusing; Klaus was having the time of his life before remembering he said he would play nice, at least at first.

He put the picture down and lifted his arms in defense. "No need to get hostile, just paying the lady a compliment.

"So, I think I stayed my welcome. Just have the contract drawn for me as soon as possible. I want to move in right away."

"The contract will be drawn tomorrow; I'll have one of my best men see to it. "

Klaus was just about to leave when he heard Joseph calling his name.

"And Klaus? Just to be clear. That wasn't a threat or a warning. It was a promise."

"Goodnight Joseph" he said with his winning smile.

He was smiling all the way to his car. Caroline Salvatore had no idea what she was in for. Game on. Damn, he thought, he really was damaged.

* * *

><p>The blonde girl with the prettiest smile was just about to sneak out of her lover's bed without waking him. She managed to put her panties on without waking him … then the pretty black lace bra he liked so much … but the skirt was kind of tricky … She thought she was safe when she heard a voice growling behind her.<p>

"Caroline? Again?"

"Tyler … You're up. Damn, and here I thought that last round had knocked you out for good."

"It's sex, not a contest Caroline."

"First of all hun, everything is a contest in a way. And second of all, Tyler, if I wanted someone analyzing me I would pay a shrink to do that. You know I don't do sleepovers."

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. Don't get hostile. I just … I don't know. Wanted you to stay for once. Not to sneak out into the night like this is something dirty and corrupted."

"But this is something dirty and corrupted." she said smiling while leaning closer and biting his lip.

But he wasn't happy. He was disappointed and she didn't quite understand why. Or she did but didn't want to deal with this. Messy emotions were not her thing. And she was determined to keep it that way.

"Tyler … I thought we agreed to keep this casual. We are friends, right? And two people that have good chemistry and enjoy having sex together. Don't complicate this. It's fun. Simple. No relationship bullshit."

"Maybe I want that relationship bullshit." Tyler blurted out

"Good, I mean good for you. Then find some nice girl and have it all. I want you to be happy."

"I don't want anyone else, I want you Caroline. I want to be happy with you."

" Tyler … not to sound like a bitch, but you can't have me. Not like that …We couldn't be, wouldn't be happy like that. I don't want to hurt you, but you know the rules. Just sex, no emotions."

But Tyler still wasn't happy, he looked furious. No, not furious but disappointed.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're even really capable of emotions. You really are damaged, you know that? Something isn't right with you."

Caroline felt like someone had just slapped her right across her pretty little face. This was so unfair. He knew the rules; he knew the game, why did he have to ruin it all? And be so hostile about it? And she could feel, she just chose not to. There is a difference. There is a difference God damn it, she thought while getting ready to go to bed. Her bed, her apartment, her space. She was happy here and she didn't need anyone invading her space and calling her damaged. She was fiiine! She was brilliant. She will just have to choose her boy toys more wisely, she thought while drifting into sleep.

Caroline was back in her mother's house. She was sitting in her pajamas and eating the pancakes she made for breakfast. She was listening to music and humming softly. It was just about time to go get ready for school. What would she wear today? That cute new skirt she bought next week? It was cute, Matt might finally notice her. Oh Matt… And his blue eyes … And … She heard a shot. An actual shot. She ran outside. And then in a flash she was in the Mystic Falls bank. And it was slow motion. A bullet shot from a gun, going towards her mother's chest. She tried to stop it. She tried to run. She tried to save her. But she couldn't move. As much as she tried she just couldn't move.

"Nooooo!"

Caroline woke up breathing heavily. It took her a second to realize where she was. Not at her old house, not in the Mystic Falls bank, but in her pricy two bedroom apartment. She couldn't stop shaking. This dream was hunting her for years now. The little bugger just wouldn't let go. It wouldn't let her go. The textures were different but the outcome was always the same. She could never save her. She went into to bathroom, her legs still shaky as hell. She splashed some water across her face. She felt like crying but no … Caroline Forbes was a whiny baby, but Caroline Salvatore doesn't cry. Ever. Caroline Salvatore is a strong person and will not be affected by a stupid dream like this, she was telling herself, soothing herself. But a part of her kept thinking – damn it all, she really was damaged.

* * *

><p><strong>So in this chapter we get to know Klaus Mikaelson and Caroline Salvatore a bit ... Hope you like them :) ... I think they're interesting, and have potential. But we'll see as the story evolves. Game on,as Klaus would say ;). PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ... And thank you for reading ;) ... <strong>


	3. Promises made to be broken

"_**Promises made to be broken"**_

The next morning Caroline was really putting an effort into making herself look presentable. Hell, not only presentable, but stunning and drop dead gorgeous. She was only going to work but she knew Tyler would be there and she needed to show him she wasn't affected by his cruel words from last night. She also didn't want anyone to see the small bags formed under her eyes. It was three o'clock when she finally went back to sleep. Who knew vampires needed so much sleep? Or was it just her? She always was of a special sort.

Anyways, she knew she looked so damn fine in her short, but still business like, Vera Wang skirt and her Armani shirt. And her black Louboutin heels. Her make up was flawless and her blonde curls bouncing in the spring Sun. Life was good. Despite what happened last night she had a feeling this would be a good day.

She was on a phone with a client when one of her best friends and her sister- in- law walked into her office.

"Ok, so we have arranged the tiles. Now all we have to choose the carpets and we are good to go. I'll call you back with details, ok? No problem. It was nice to hear from you too. Bye."

"Elena, I'm so glad to see you. What brings you into my humble office?"

"Humble my ass Care, you have the biggest office in the building. I think it's even bigger than Joseph's."

"What can I say doll. I girl loves her space." she giggled.

"Anyways, I have to admit I came to check up on you."

"Whaaat?" Caroline said not sure if Elena was kidding or not.

"Well I called you last night, your mobile phone was off as usual." Elena looked at her in disapproval.

"So I tried your apartment. No answer. I wanted us to go get a drink or something."

"Stefan lets you out on a school night?" Caroline was teasing, knowing Elena knew her too well to get mad at her.

"Caroline, you are such a bitch sometimes. Just because I'm married now doesn't mean I can't go anywhere, and hang out with my best friend and …"

"I know you can sweetie. But I know you, and my brother. And I know how you can't keep your eyes off each other, not to mention your hands."

"Caroline!" Elena screamed and right away blushed.

"Oh, don't you play Miss Sunshine with me young lady. Remember I had a room next to his while I was living at home? Those walls aren't thick enough."

Elena was turning hot red now. She was so human sometimes. Still couldn't believe her brother married a human, but Elena had become like a sister she never had.

"Ok, let's just not mention that again, ok?" Elena said with a squeaky voice.

"Let's talk about you, shall we? Where were you last night? Still Tyler or is there is some new guy in the picture?"

"Last night Tyler, starting today … a new guy …"

"Caroline …" Elena said with disappointment in her voice.

"Elena …" she said imitating her.

"I was just hoping this could last."

"Why? I didn't …" Caroline answered honestly.

"Oh …" Elena said still not hiding the disappointment in her voice.

"Elena please don't look at me like I just killed your puppy. I love you but you haaave to stop worrying about my love life. I am so happy for you and Stefan, and your larger than life love, really am, but you love struck people are so annoying sometimes. I am perfectly happy with my life as it is. "

And she had meant it, she thought what Stephan and Elena have is beautiful and special but she was no Elena, and the happily ever after ending was not her ending. At least not in the romance department.

"But I …" Elena started speaking when Tania, Joseph's secretary appeared at the door.

"Sorry to interrupt you girls but Caroline, your father wants to see you in his office. He says it's urgent."

"I better go see him then."

She walked past Elena, kissed her in the cheek and said: "We'll talk later my love struck bunny. Say hi to Stefan for me if I don't see him today. Tell him to do something about those walls." she was smiling all the way to her father's office. Elena was just so sweet, she loved watching her squirm.

She stood outside the office and observed her father through the glass door. He was her only father, after he fed her his blood she became his blood. And he became her knight in shining armor. If I ever fall in love, she thought (although had no idea where this came from, I guess Elena was still stuck in her head), he had to be like Joseph. She could be the cold bitch/witch to the world but deep down she was a daddy's girl. And although she was sometimes rash and restless and did things her way, which pissed him off more than once, she knew he never doubted her love and loyalty. They had the infamous father- daughter bond. She would first die than let anyone break it.

"You wanted to see me?" she said while settling into the seat and observing the photo of her on his desk. It was taken almost two years ago when she graduated college. She never liked that photo; she looked way too innocent and girly. She had to get him a new one, a better one. She might be stuck at 17 when it comes to looks but she was no longer a girl but a woman. A business woman, and a damn good one.

"Caroline… I have to tell you something." her father looked way too serious and she didn't like it one bit.

"Whatever you think I did, I didn't do it." she said joking, trying to ease the tension inside of him.

"Caroline … Be serious for a second. I have some big news for you. The Wickery Road mansion has been sold."

Caroline was trying to find words.

"My baby? My mansion? Omg, I knew this day would turn out awesome. This is great news. I have to get down to work right away. The paperwork … the …"

"Caroline, you're not going to handle the sail."

If Caroline wasn't a vampire she would stop breathing for real that very second. What did he just say? Did she hear him properly?

"What? Wait, what? Me not handling the sale? I always tell you that you have a lousy sense of humor daddy. Don't joke like that with me. If my heart was beating you would have given me a heart attack. This was my project since I started working here. I know every inch of that house; it's my little master piece."

"Caroline" he sat next to her and took her hand. "I think it's time I tell you a little story."

And he did, although it was in no means a little story. It was the story of the Salvatore history, and the Michelson. He told her everything about the rivalry between those two families and about Klaus. Klaus being the especially bad and dangerous kind of guy, I mean vampire, I mean hybrid. Whatever … A monster in any case …

"Why haven't you told me this before?"

"I didn't want to alarm you. I thought all of them left Mystic Falls for good. But now he's back, the most dangerous of them all. "

"And he has bought the Wickery road mansion." Caroline mumbled.

"Yes, do you see now what I can't let you close the deal? I now how hard you worked on this but … He's just too dangerous, I don't want you near him Caroline. Understood?"

Caroline understood but still hated when he treated her like a child. Hated it so much.

"I can defend myself you know?"

"I know, but I wish you didn't have to. Promise me you'll not get involved in this."

"I promise" Caroline said while biting her lip.

"By the way, who did you give the contract to?"

"Tyler, he'll handle it without too much fuss."

She stepped outside the office and started thinking in a frenzy. She gave him her promise but … Promises are made to be broken, right? She hated that stupid Klaus already. Who the hell does he think he his? Waltzing into her town, threatening her family and buying a mansion she had decorated for months. She didn't care if he was the big bad wolf himself, Caroline Salvatore was not afraid of anyone. And she would prove that this very morning. I am so sorry daddy, she thought. But some promises are just made to be broken.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't be mad because there is no Klaus and Caroline yet, the infamous meeting is coming up in the next chapter. I just wanted to write about Caroline some more and her loyalty to her family but also her eagerness to succeed and to be strong and independent. I have to say I like this Caroline so far ... Can't wait to write about her encounter with the big bad hybrid. <strong>

**Thank you for reading and PLEASE LEAVE ME SOME REVIEWS, always enjoy getting those ;) ... **


	4. Not how it's meant to be

"**Not how it's meant to be"**

Klaus was standing in front of the exquisite mansion on Wickery road, his soon to be home, and waiting for her. He was a thousand year old hybrid, not a lot could surprise him, but even he had to admit … he had experienced quite the surprising morning … Rebekah went on a shopping spree so he was alone in the hotel bedroom. He was just stepping out of the shower when his phone rang. Unidentified number? He decided to answer it anyway. Maybe it was Tyler calling him the second time that morning to arrange the details of their meeting that afternoon. Tyler was apparently the guy that would show him the mansion and bring the documents he needed to sign, so he could have his lovely little home in the very own Mystic Falls. He had the information that the little mansion or rather say the massive mansion was the project of Joseph's daughter's, but he knew Joseph would never let her go near him. He knew better than that. Very well, he would find another way to get to her. It was only a matter of time when he would meet the pretty blonde in person.

"Yes?" Klaus finally answered his phone.

"Brother, so nice to hear from you. Haven't been in touch lately."

"Elijah, brother, I was wondering when you'll finally call… and check up on me."

"Well I wish I didn't have to check up on you. But a little birdie told me you were in Mystic Falls."

"I see our dear sister has gotten really bored, no good stores here really, so she just had to call you for a little chitchat."

"Oh, and your whereabouts are a secret now Niklaus?"

" No, but you know I don't like to answers to anyone. Not even you."

And then Elijah's tone changed a bit, or better said, no more chitchat, he went straight to the point.

"What are you doing in Mystic Falls brother?"

"Oh, just nesting, building a home for myself. Picking out carpets and drapes … Maybe even getting a dog. Which breed would suit me brother?"

"Klaus, I know who's in Mystic Falls. I don't want another hundred year war with the Salvatore's. Whatever you're up to …"

"Brother, brother, brother … always so paranoid. Cut me some slack, alright? I have to go now, the pizza delivery man just showed up, don't want for Bekah to get to him before I do."

he said and hung up before Elijah could answer.

Of course there was no pizza man or Rebekah but he had just about enough of his "always so cool" brother and his "don't do this and don't do that" attitude. It was best for Elijah not to know about the Moonstone. He would just try to stop him. And he couldn't be stopped. There was nothing he wanted more than to break the fucking curse. It was the only thing stopping him from becoming practically immortal. And who wouldn't want that? He never gotten the love and the affection he once, when he still had some humanity in him, wanted but he will sure as hell become immortal. No one and nothing would stop him.

He barely turned around to grab a t-shirt from the bed when his phone started ringing again. What the hell? Elijah really wasn't giving up. Persistent bastard. He just wouldn't answer it. But the phone was ringing and ringing and Klaus just got tiered of it. Of course, the number was again unidentified.

"What in the bloody name to you want now?"

"Well, I have to say I have heard a lot of greetings but this must be the most original one."

Ok, this definitely wasn't Elijah, Klaus thought. It was definitely a woman's voice and a very sexy one. Was this one of those sex calls or something? Klaus was not in the mood for this. This had started as a crappy day.

"Who is this?" he said in his most threatening voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was about to introduce myself when you ambushed me with your sweet hello. This is Caroline Salvatore, and I am calling to inform you that I'll be handling your purchase of the mansion you're interested in. Do you have any objections to that?"

When you live a thousand years there is not much that can surprise you, but he was surprised, shocked even. So this sexy voice belonged to the hot little Salvatore girl. And she was calling him, wanting to do business with him? What was Joseph thinking? Was this some kind of a trap? Million thoughts ran through his head. But even if it was … Curiosity got the best of him … He was dying to meet her, and this was his chance. Even if she was setting him into some kind of a trap, he knew she was no match for him. In the end, she was just a little baby vampire.

"And what happened to Tyler, if I may ask?" he finally spoke.

"Oh Tyler, he had some other errands to run. And don't worry Mr. Mikaelson you're in good hands, I know everything about that house, every single detail. So can we meet today, let's say in two hours? Could that be arranged?"

"You don't waste time Miss Salvatore."

"Not when it comes to business. Or anything else for that matter."

"I like that in a woman." he said and couldn't believe he was already using his charm on her, and they haven't even met in person. But her voice was just so intoxicating. Like a pretty little song that should be hummed softly, into his ear … he thought and shivered. He had to stop imagining her or he would need another cold shower, and they haven't even met yet.

He was supposed to seduce her, not the other way around; he kept telling himself while he was standing in front of the mansion waiting for the owner of the sexy voice to show up. He saw the pictures but wondered if she was as beautiful in person. Nowadays with all the make-up and not to mention Photoshop and that kind of nonsense you could never know for sure. Not till you strip them bare. Why did his mind go there again? He needed to find some nice local girl and have his way with her, in every possible way. That would ease the tension. This entire Moonstone thing, all these Salvatore's, his brother's, his sister, he just needed a good rampage to forget everything. He even started imagining this rampage, after which little lovely Mystic Falls would never be quite the same, when he saw a black car approaching. The lovely Salvatore was arriving, he thought to himself, with a slight grin on his face. Game time.

But whatever he thought, whatever he wanted, faded away when he saw… HER. He had seen beauties and radiance through the years, but she was something else. As the Sun gleamed through her golden curls he knew he was dealing with a goddess. And her body … He got chills just by looking at her; she had one perfect curve after another. His mind was playing with the idea what he could do with every one of those. Repeatedly.

And than she took her sunglasses off. And looked at him, straight at him, with her big baby blue eyes. And he was done for. This was definitely not how things were meant to go down.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, don't be mad that they haven't officialy met yet ... I was planning to write it in this chapter, but this just seemed like such a nice closure to this chapter, I just decided to leave it to the next one ;) ... I hope you liked their little phone flirting ;) ... Thank you so much for reading and for every review you guys wrote ... PLEASE KEEP ON REVIEWING, nothing inspires me more than to read that you like this so far ;) ... <strong>


	5. I was enchanted to meet you

"**I was enchanted to meet you"**

Caroline was driving in her black BMW and she was tripping. There was no other word to describe her inner turmoil. She was so confident when she grabbed the Wickery road mansion file, or better said snatched it, from Tyler's desk and ran from the office before anyone noticed anything. She found his number and called him. He was rude and unpleasant, just as she imagined he would be. Although she had to admit she didn't imagine such a sexy accent. Let's just hope he never gets to chance to find out that she had always had a thing for British accents, she thought. Ever since she spent two weeks in London and hooked up with that Cambridge student, a cutie named Colin. He was so good in whispering naughty British words during sex. But Niklaus Mikaelson would not be doing such a thing, not in this lifetime. But ok, she called him, he was a British ass, she didn't care, she was just happy they've set up a meeting. Yes, she was happy then, and now she was freaking out. I guess some common sense had finally reached her brain. Better late than never, they say, but who the fuck are those they? Because it was too late, she was approaching the mansion as we speak, and she saw a car there. He was waiting for her. There was no turning back. "Oh God Blondie" she thought to herself, "I hope you haven't just signed your death sentence."

She parked her car and took a deep breath. Ok, she didn't technically need one, but it was just a stupid human habit that stuck.

She wanted to sit in the shelter of her car some more but knew this was not an option. He would see that as a sign of weakness, and Salvatore's are anything but weak. She was anything but weak.

She stepped outside of the car, trying to keep her legs calm. Shaky legs are never a sign of a good salesman. And she was selling, not just the mansion, but she was selling the image of herself as a strong woman not afraid of the big bad wolf. Good thing she remembered to put her sunglasses on, that way she would have a second or two to observe him before actually approaching him. And then finally the big bad wolf came into the picture. And Caroline could feel her jaw drop, although she was trying so desperately to conceal it. He didn't look like a big bad wolf, he looked more like Prince Charming actually, never were looks so misleading as now when it came to this guy.

Cambridge cutie Colin who? All other guys faded in comparison to this man. And it wasn't just about his curvy hair that looked so delicious she right away thought about going through it, while screaming his name in bed. It wasn't just about his eyes that looked so versatile, like they were too amazing to decide which exact color they would be. No, it wasn't about his great body that was noticeable even though he was wearing simple jeans, a t-shirt and a black jacket. It was about his smile. A smile that literally said: "I have seen and done things you can't even imagine. And I wouldn't mind showing them, all of them, to you" Now she saw why her father said he was dangerous, he wasn't a normal monster, he was a charming monster. The one who would lure his victim into the lair and play with her, toy with her, before ending her misery. And he would relish in every second of the sweet torture. Funny, but this actually got her a little angry and gave her strength. Because he could be Prince Charming and God of sex in one, but she was Caroline Salvatore and she was no one's victim. She was not helpless. Never again. So she took of her sunglasses and looked straight into his eyes. He didn't look back. It was like a little battle, their first … but somehow she already knew it wouldn't be their last … not by a long shot…

"Niklaus Mikaelson I presume?" she said while finally approaching him.

"Your presumption is correct, and you must be Caroline Salvatore. But please, call me Klaus." he offered his hand and she took it.

Their hands touched. His was strong and hers was gentle. But they fit like two pieces of the same puzzle. It was like an electric shock when right through her. From her toes to her spine straight to her unbeating heart, it felt like it could start beating again. From a stupid handshake? She was losing it for sure. So she was the first to pull back. He looked way too content with himself. Conceited bastard, she thought. So she put her business face on and said with her most serious voice: "Well, I'm sure you're a busy man so I wouldn't want to waste your precious time. Let's see the house, shall we?"

"I never consider it wasting time when spending it with such a beautiful lady." he said.

She couldn't help but to roll her eyes, not even caring if he would pick up on that. He might be the client but he was annoying her. He noticed it, but just smiled slightly and followed her inside the mansion.

"Impressive" he said looking truly amazed.

"I know, it is a gem. So beautiful." she said while taking one last chance to admire all her hard work. It was worth it. She was only a bit sad her baby didn't get a better owner. Oh well.

"Truly a gem." He said but not looking at the house but at her. Good she was a vampire and couldn't blush. The human Caroline would blush, like Elena this morning, or even worse, adding a new shade of red into the palette. He was really pushing it in the compliment department. And although she tried so hard not to care a part of her was blossoming. Hey, don't judge. She was only human after all. Ok, she wasn't … But even vampires love compliments. But it took so much more to buy her.

"Let me show you around. What would you like to see? "

"The bedroom … "he said straightforwardly without even thinking it.

Oh, she saw what game he was playing. He was trying to make her uncomfortable. She thought of letting it go. The wise thing would be to just ignore it. But this wouldn't be Caroline, the crazy Caroline who more than once got herself into trouble because of her sharp tongue. Two could play this game, she thought.

"Ok, follow me then. It's the first door to your left. I hope it's to your taste, I picked everything in it. Even the bed." she said while looking at him and not even twitching. Oh yeah, two can play this game wolf boy, she thought while leaving him speechless for the first time that afternoon. Finally, it was Caroline's little victory.

But then they entered the bedroom and she didn't feel as comfortable anymore. Not that anything between them would happen here, ever, but still … It was too intimate for her taste.

"Monet?" he said looking at the picture on the wall.

"Only a reproduction I'm afraid, but I love this picture. It's so full of light."

He observed her, but this time it was a different kind of observation. For the first time she felt like she wasn't being observed just as a pretty little object, he was looking at her in amazement.

"Have you seen the original?"

"No, I haven't got the chance to visit Paris yet."

"I'll take you."

Just like that, four words that he uttered so simply. Caroline had to remind herself he probably used this cheesy "I'll take you to Paris line" on every girl.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really, I'll take you wherever you want."

"That's sweet, but I'll take myself wherever I want. Sorry to disappoint you but I don't need some guy to take me anywhere. So, did you want to see anything else, or can we get down to the paperwork. Boring I know, but it has to be done."she was rude, she knew she was rude, but she just about had enough of this seducing game. She was starting to forget he was an evil monster; she was starting to enjoy his company. She was starting to forget he was her enemy. This could not happen. Ever. She couldn't let her guard down. Or it would end in tragedy.

So they sat in the living room and did the paperwork. And she could feel his gaze on her all that time. It was creepy. And exciting, she hated to admit it, but it was. Ok, to be honest; men looked at her all the time, in million different ways, in million different inappropriate ways. Caroline never had problems with that, sometimes she even enjoyed it. But now … She was feeling uneasy. It was different with him. It wasn't like he was just trying to picture her naked, although he was totally doing that too, it was like he was trying to look inside of her soul. Probably to find her biggest weakness and use it against her family. That charming son of a bitch. She was furious. Why did he ever have to come to her town and disturb her on so many levels? She was furious and it was getting harder and harder to hide it. She let a little huff escape her, and it didn't go by unnoticed, like anything could.

"Something wrong, love?"

"No … I mean yes … I mean, stop calling me love."

" Someone is angry." he said. He was making fun of her. The little bastard was making fun of her. She was maad as hell. She needed to get out of there before she did something stupid. Like getting that Monet reproduction from the main bedroom and smashing it over his head.

"I think we're done Mr. Mikaelson. I'll leave you your copy, your keys, your mansion. It was pleasure doing business with you." she pronounced the word pleasure like it was poison setting into her body and killing her.

She offered her hand, unwillingly, but she was playing the role of a cool business woman, once more. Once more he took it and once more the electricity was there. But this time something more was there. He started doing little circles inside of her palm with his finger and she felt like she was drowning. She felt her eyes go black.

"Won't you stay for dinner love?"

This love brought her to reality; she remembered who was seducing her. Efficiently, and that made her angry on a whole different level of angry. She was angry she was actually falling for this, just for a second, but it was a second too much. A second she couldn't afford.

"What are you doing?"

"Whatever do you mean sweetheart?"

"Don't play this game with me. What are you doing here?"

"Well at the moment I'm having a rather strange discussion with a thrilling lady."

"You really are something, you know that?"

"I'll take that as a compliment." he wasn't backing down an inch but neither was she.

"Don't … What are you doing in Mystic Falls?"

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know little Salvatore. Came to check up on me have you?"

And before she could say a word he threw her onto the sofa and pressed her body against hers. It was so hot, it was on fire. His and hers. Wait … That wasn't exactly the point. What was the point? Oh yeah, he had her pinned down and she couldn't move. She tried to do something but he really was strong. Damn it, too strong.

"If that is the case, not a smart move love. Not a smart move at all. We wouldn't like anything happening to that pretty little head of yours, would we now?"

And just like that he released her and sat in the opposite chair, finishing his whiskey and watching her look at him in amazement.

"We'll leave the dinner thing for some other time then." he said dead serious.

And for the first time after a long, long time, longer then she could remember, Caroline had nothing to say. She was in a bit of a shock. The way he threw her onto that sofa… The rush of it all was too much. The bad rush and the good one. But she stood up, collected her things, and was planning to leave without even looking at him, without a greeting of any kind. She made it to the door, touched the doorknob when she heard: "Oh Caroline?"

She wouldn't look back, she wouldn't look back, she wouldn't look back. But damn it, she looked back.

And saw him sitting in his chair and watching her with the biggest smile she had ever seen.

"It really was enchanting to meet you."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok,so they finally meet ... I made this a bit longer than I expected, but when I started writing the inspiration just came. And I have to say I rather like this ... For all of you reading my story patiently and waiting for this, I hope you liked it guys ... What now? You'll have to wait and see ... I think the next chapter could be - Klaus Caroline perspective ... little bit of both of them recovering from the enchanting meet ... :p **

**but please REVIEW, cause I'm dying to see if you liked this ;) ... Thanx for reading once more ;) ... **


	6. Stop thinking

** "Stop thinking"**

"This place is not bad, not bad at all." Rebekah said while observing every inch of their new home.

"Well I'm glad you approve sister."

"And can't believe we can move in right away. No more nights in that dingy hotel. "

Klaus couldn't help but laugh, she annoyed him sometimes, but it would be so boring without Rebekah. She was a spoiled little brat, but she was the only person he could trust completely.

"Dingy? It's the best hotel in Mystic Falls."

"My point exactly." she said while raising her head high and flipping her hair.

"This town is so dull. That is why I can't believe it has a cool house like this one. And it's already furnished and everything. I most say I rather like the decorator." this was as close to a compliment as anyone would come when it came to Rebekah.

"I must agree with you dear sister, I rather like the decorator too." she didn't notice how his voice changed. How it deepened, and took on a seductive note. It's because he was thinking about the little Salvatore decorator. He was doing that ever since she left a few hours ago. He was doing that even more than thinking about his Moonstone. Now that was truly disturbing. But how could he not … Everywhere he turned around something reminded him of her. There was the sofa on which he threw her to shake her up a bit. He almost felt guilty about that. He was playing the role of a gentleman so well and than he snapped as always. His temper got the best of him. That was a part of it; another part was he just wanted to see how she would look lying beneath him. And she looked good, so fucking good. It made him hard when he thought how her perfect breasts, and he could tell they were perfect, were rising and falling when she was trying to fight him off. She had fire, enough to burn a small village down. He looked at the Monet picture on his wall. But she was more than just beautiful and sexy. She was smart, she was confident, she was strong. She had so much potential.

He spent one afternoon with her, a little more than an hour, but he was intrigued. And he couldn't' remember when was the last time a girl intrigued him in that way. He couldn't remember when was the last time he had such a desire to get to know someone like he wanted to get to know her. Yes, he truly was intrigued. She had just one flaw. She was a Salvatore. She could get in his way and he would have to get rid off her. Unwillingly, because it would be such a shame to remove such radiance from the world, but he had no doubt he would do it. He had no weakness, which was the main reason he was still alive. The main reason he overpowered Mikael. He didn't get involved. He didn't feel. He didn't care, for no one but his siblings. Sometimes not even for them. And he was desperate to keep it that way. Yes, he wanted to seduce her, he wanted her in his bed and in every other place he could think of, he wanted her to scream his name until his ears bled, but this was the only thing he had the right to want. All of those other things … Partnership? Compassion? Love even? It was off limits for the big bad hybrid. He needed to stop thinking about her.

* * *

><p>It was already night when Caroline finally came back to her apartment. After her infamous encounter with Mr. Bad she came back to the office and gave Tania the signed documents. The good thing was her father didn't see them yet. How did she know that? Well all hell hadn't broken loose yet. After that she was just driving around Mystic Falls. Trying to clear her head I guess. What happened that afternoon? She felt like she lost control on so many levels. She had to stay away from Klaus, he was dangerous. Dangerous on so many levels. She wasn't Caroline Forbes anymore; she didn't have a death wish. She should just stay away from him, like she promised her father, and then disobeyed him. Guilt was slowly setting in as she was unlocking the door of her apartment. Guilt because he was her enemy and she couldn't stop thinking about him. But for a second she stopped thinking about everything when someone knocked her against the wall while she was entering her living room.<p>

"Hello Blondie. Long time no see."

"Damon, what the …?" she pushed him aside. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"First of all you're heart is not beating and you know it. And I was just testing your reflexes dear sister."

"Remind me to take away your key. I gave it to you for emergencies only, not to bust into my apartment and scare me to death. And yeah, to drink my finest liquor"

"Oh come on, it takes more to scare you. Why so jumpy?"

"I am not jumpy." she started defending herself thinking right away about the moment when Klaus threw her onto that sofa.

"I just don't like burglars. Even if he is my brother."

She sat down and poured herself a drink. Not that disgusting whiskey apparently every male vampire drank in gallons, but a little martini.

"So how was the honeymoon? You and Katherine really took your time … Three months …"

"Missed us?"

"Ha, you wish. But I know Joseph missed you."

"Maybe he was just concerned we would be tearing Europe apart."

"He wasn't, Joseph knows you're not that person/vampire anymore Damon. He trusts you; he just likes to keep his family close."

"Whatever … Well we're back and I hear our timing is impeccable since Mystic Falls has a new visitor. The infamous Klaus."

"You know him?" she asked trying to sound nonchalant and not curious as hell.

"We bumped into each other a few times around. Can't say he's my favorite guy in the world. Real control issues there. And that "I'm the king of the world" scenario. So old."

"Wow, I can't believe you aren't best buds. And you have so much in common." Caroline was teasing him as usual.

"Ha,ha … I see your sense of humor hasn't gotten any better."

"Oh brother, don't be mad just because I have one."

And then suddenly the tone of the conversation shifted slightly.

"Be careful Caroline, he isn't someone you can play with. Or joke with. Or be fresh with … "

"Why exactly are you telling me this?" she started defending herself even though she knew Damon didn't have a clue she already had her first encounter with the infamous hybrid.

He came closer and looked into her eyes.

Because I know you, remember? You can't fool me little sister. You have come a long way from that Caroline that use to let me feed on her, but you still have something destructive inside of you."

"Damon … "she said while piercing him with her eyes.

"You're full of shit, you know that?"

"Yeah, but I'm also right."

"Whatever, I had a long day. I'm going to shower. And you are going to go back to your lovely wife and stop being all Freud on me."

"Always so defensive. Are you sure we aren't actually related?" now he was the one teasing her. She missed that while he was away. They had a strange relationship, but even after everything, she considered him her family.

"It was nice seeing you sis. And for what it's worth, I really did miss you." he said on his way out.

"I missed you too Damon."

"Oh yeah, almost forgot. Tomorrow, lunch, whole family. Joseph's orders." He rolled his eyes and left.

She sat back and made another martini, the shower could wait. It has been a long, long day. And tomorrow … she kind of knew it would be even a longer one.

Everything was so strange since the big bad wolf came waltzing into town. Her town …

"God damn it Caroline, just stop thinking about him already", she mentally yelled at herself while gulping down her martini.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, this is more of a filler chapter but like Candice Accola would say - the writers aren't just zipping through the storyline :p ... <strong>

**I have no idea how long this story is going to be, we'll see ... Next chapter is going to be all about the FAMILY ... **

**I still hope you liked this one at least a little, or if you didn't - REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW ... Thank you :))) **


	7. Keeping it in the family

** "Keeping it in the family"**

Her assistant Dana was getting her some coffee the next morning. Black, bitter, just the way she liked it.

"So, what did I say? Yeah, call Mr. Peters and tell him will have to reschedule our meeting. Book him up for tomorrow, around 2 o'clock, if that's ok with him. I have a family lunch to go to today. You know how Joseph's gets when it comes to his lunches with the family. I mean he didn't even show up for work today, so silly."

" Some special occasion?"

"No, I don't think so. Well, Katherine and Damon got back from their honeymoon. But I think he just wants to see us all together at the same table."

"Your dad is so attentive towards his family. You're really lucky, if I may say so."

Yes, she was. Caroline didn't forget that for a second. Without her family she would be lost. They were her strength and they were her weakness. She had no place in her life for another one, she thought, while grabbing her bag and taking out a small black box with a white ribbon wrapped around it. She opened it once more, as she did that morning, and was dazzled by a diamond bracelet that was inside. She couldn't deny it, it was breathtaking. Then she took out a note that came with the ravishing bracelet.

"Beauty with beauty. Until we meet again.

Klaus."

She just found it this morning laying on her doorstep. That man wasn't normal. Did he think she would like it? I mean, she did like it, she loved it. But she told him clearly she couldn't be bought. Well, I guess she will just have to tell him that again. When returning the bracelet. She couldn't possibly keep it. Although a part of her really wanted to. She looked it once more, admiring it, touching it. "Beauty to beauty". He was really obnoxious. Really, really obnoxious, she kept telling herself and still gazing at the bracelet. "Oh get a grip Caroline, you're not seventeen anymore, stop being infatuated by things that sparkle."

She finally closed the box and put it back into her bag. It was time to get going. Joseph hated when people were late, especially to his little family reunions.

She walked into her family house just in time. So relieved she wasn't late, although Maria, their housekeep, told her everyone was already here. Duh, when she was the only one who actually showed up for work today. I mean it's not like they didn't own the company, but what's right is right.

And the first person she saw, walking down the stairs in a lovely blue dress, was Elena.

"Oh good Care, I thought you were going to be late. You know how much Joseph hates that."

"Well I am sorry but I am not playing hooky like some other people I know." she looked at Elena her eyes saying – yes, I mean you young lady.

"Well someone had to help Joseph arrange everything."

"And we pay people to do that, why again?" Care wasn't backing down. She was in a good mood when she was around her family. And Elena always brought this side of her. She was like a little sister she always loved to tease.

"Well you know I like being helpful."

"Oh, just say Stephan drained you out last night and we're call it quits."

There was that shade of red again. They should call it "Elena red" from now on.

"Are you picking on my wife again?" A voice came from upstairs.

"Always brother."

He came to her and kissed her in the cheek.

"How's my baby sis doing? Keeping that cute little ass of yours out of trouble?"

"Of course, do you even have to ask?"

"Yes, you know I do." he said while smirking.

"Well my beautiful ladies, shall we?" he took Caroline by the one hand and Elena by the other and escorted them to the salon.

Katherine, Damon and Joseph were already there sipping their drinks.

"Hi everyone" she said.

"Daddy." She kissed him in the cheek.

"See, I told you she wouldn't be late." Joseph said to Damon.

"Well there's a first for everything." Damon replied.

"I told them they should bet on it but the Salvatore boys aren't into gambling, apparently."

"No, the Salvatore boys are a bore." Caroline said to her second sister- in- law Katherine, and went to kiss her.

"How are you honey? My brother treating you alright?"

"He's doing his best." Katherine was teasing Damon. She was a little tease, just like Caroline. That is why she was so perfect for Damon. Yeah, and because she worshiped him and his big ego. Her brothers were so lucky, she thought. In this crazy, horrible, messed up world, they managed to find love. And now she wasn't the only girl in the family. That was kind of nice too.

They were sitting down and having a great family lunch. If someone was to see them like this, they would never suspect they weren't humans but vampires, everyone except Elena that is.

Katherine was telling hers and Damon's honeymoon stories and they were all laughing so hard.

"And then we went to the Eiffel tower, when it was closed of course. And Damon compelled the guard to let us through anyway. And then …"

"Then you did the nasty." Caroline couldn't help but add.

Luckily Katherine wasn't like Elena so she wasn't blushing, but Elena was once again blushing for her.

"Caroline …" she just whispered and pointed out to Joseph.

"That's ok, Elena. I know my daughter has quite the tongue on her."

"But you still adore me, right?" she asked her father although she knew what he was going to say.

"Of course", he looked at her gently.

"So have you been to the Louvre?" Caroline asked and right away remembered Klaus. Damn it, she could not think about him, especially when she was with her family. That would be like a little betrayal she didn't want to commit.

"Yes, and it was amazing." Katherine was mesmerized although she was at the Louvre so many times before. "You have to go to Paris Caroline; you're going to love it. I can't believe you still haven't been."

"I was planning to go when I was in London two years ago but other things got in the way. Hot London things. "

She looked at Elena and winked. This time she didn't blush. Wow, progress.

"Speaking of rotten British things …" Damon just had to ruin a perfectly good family lunch.

"What are we going to do about Klaus?"

"Who is Klaus?" Elena asked.

So Joseph told them the whole story once more.

"He sounds like a dangerous guy." Elena said, and Caroline saw how Stephan right away took her hand into his to ease her.

"Don't worry sweetie, you know I would never let anything happen to you. Any of you."

"He's not dangerous, he's just a jerk." Damon said pompously as always.

"He is dangerous." Joseph finally spoke again.

"He is not to be underestimated. Is that clear?" he looked at all of them dead serious.

"And you are not to putting yourself in any danger, playing heroes and nonsense like that. I won't have any of that. Is that clear? Caroline?"

"Yes, yes daddy." She barely uttered those three little words. She was so busted. But others had no idea what was going on and apparently Joseph decided to keep it just between the two of them. She was so grateful for that, she hated justifying herself. Stephan and Damon would freak if they knew she met Klaus, on her own. She would never hear the end of it, playing the role of protective older brothers too far.

Joseph started to speak again. "We will not attack. I have lived for too long and if I've learned one thing, then I have learned that war is the most pointless thing a man has ever contrived. So we will not attack. But … If we were to be attacked, we will fight back like the family we are."

He raised his glass – "To our family."

"To family." they all repeated and agreed with his words. They were keeping it in the family.

* * *

><p>Klaus slept through the morning. He had to admit, she really picked out an excellent bed. He couldn't remember when was the last time he had such a good night sleep. And the dreams he had weren't bad either … not bad at all… they included a certain feisty blonde, minus most of her clothes … He wondered if the reality would be as good as the dreams. And somehow he knew it would be even better. As he was getting himself dressed he started thinking about the bracelet he sent to her. He would have given anything to see her reaction. The bracelet was gorgeous; it was once worn by a princess almost as beautiful as her. Any other woman would probably faint when receiving it, but Caroline Salvatore wasn't just your average any other woman. He realized that the second she walked out that car and removed her sunglasses. She was unique. Different. Intriguing. She was the type of woman that would throw the bracelet into the garbage just to prove a point. Still, he was hoping she didn't do anything as rash as that. "Beauty with beauty", he had meant it. But she was just a girl, no matter how unique and intriguing and beautiful. And he had his Moonstone to take care of. He had to put the blonde beauty aside and prioritize.<p>

He went downstairs and saw Rebekah giving out orders.

"I want my salmon to be fresh. And I want the finest champagne that can be found in this pathetic little town. Oh yeah, and find me some fresh blood. I don't care how and where. If you don't … Then you'll have to do" she said and licked her lips to prove a point.

"Bekah?" she was giving him a headache without even uttering a word.

"Yes brother?"

"Who in the bloody hell are these people?"

"Are you blind or something? The caterers."

"And why do we need caterers?"

"Well, Nik … I was planning on telling you this morning but since you overslept…"

Rebekah had a hard time finding words. And this could mean only one thing Klaus thought, major trouble ahead.

"Bekah, what did you do this time?" he looked at her like he was going to rip her into shreds.

"Hello brother" he heard a voice behind him.

"Elijah …" he turned around and stared at his older brother.

"You don't look too happy to see me."

"Just surprised brother." he answered honestly.

"Well Rebekah had cordially invited me to a family lunch; it would have been so rude of me to decline."

Klaus turned to face Rebekah and gave her a deadly look but she didn't back down this time.

"Oh Nik, stop looking at me like that. Yes, I invited him. Our brother. And we will have a nice, polite family lunch."

" Don't tell be you invited Kol too?" Klaus said and could feel that headache coming his way.

" Actually …"

Oh no, here we go, he thought.

"I left him a voicemail but I think he's having too much fun in LA to check his phone."

"LA? So cliché." Klaus said in disgust.

"Don't be so judgmental brother" Elijah replied, "You did have as daggered for years, even centuries …"

"You know I did that to protect you."

The two brothers were looking at each in anger. All was not forgiven. There was a long way to go to accomplish that.

"Enough you two." Rebekah yelled.

"You can fight each other to death some other time. Today we're having a family lunch. Clear?"

Rebekah could be very persistant when she wanted to. So they eventually sat at the table and started eating. Rebekah and Elijah were talking about his travels, about the mansion and everything like they were normal siblings, normal human beings and not vampires. Klaus couldn't stand that. He didn't have time to chit-chat. He kept thinking about only one thing – why is Elijah really here? Does he know about the Moonstone? Is he going to intervene with his plans? Is he going to have fight not only the Salvatores but his own brother? Again? Not that he would ever admit this to anyone, but he was well aware his long life was one fight after another. There was never a moment of tranquility … Never …

"So brother, about that Moonstone of yours…" Elijah said and Klaus almost dropped his knife. So the question was answered, he did know. The only question remaining was. What was he planning to do about it?

"I see our little sister has let you in on our little secret." he looked at Rebekah with a look that was literally saying – I'm so going to rip your head of later.

"Nik, don't be mad. It's not what you think. Elijah wants to help us."

"Bekah … You can't actually be that naïve."

"Nik, don't treat me like a child … I …"

Elijah interrupted their little banter.

"She is right brother, I am here to help."

"You actually think I'm going to believe you wanting to help me break the curse? You actually want me to believe you wouldn't mind my being practically immortal?"

"I want to help you Niklaus because I want peace. I don't want anything happening to any members of this family. "

"What are you exactly saying to me Elijah?"

"I want you to have your Moonstone but I don't want any bloodshed between us and the Salvatores. "

"You know I can't promise you that brother." Klaus said honestly.

"I know." Elijah replied. "But I am here to help."

"Why?" Klaus asked once more in surprise.

"Because we are family brother. Even after everything. And … I guess we owe you in a way, for finally killing Mikael. We are free. Except you … You are still for some reason haunted by your curse. If you need to face it, we'll help you."

"We want you to be free. I want us to be a family." Rebekah added.

"You know this could go down in so many different ways and get really messy?" Klaus finally spoke.

"I doubt the Salvatore's, that Joseph, will just hand over the Moonstone."

"We are behind you brother." Rebekah said and touched his hand lightly. Something she rarely did. Affection was rarely shown in this family, but they still were … a family …

"To our family." Elijah raised his glass.

"Keeping it in the family." Klaus said and sipped his drink hoping it wouldn't turn out to be poisonous.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you like this chapter guys because I must say I really, really love it ... I never thought I'd have so much fun writing about family relations ... I hope your not mad there's no Klaroline in it ... Ok, you have the right to be a little mad but this is a family story as well as a love one ... And I think it's important to know their backround to know them, and family will have a great role in further chapters as well ... BUT PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, PLEEEASE :))) ...<strong>

**So what's ahead? Hm? Maybe some dancing? You'll see ... Thank you for reading :))) **


	8. Let's dance on it

** Let's dance on it**

Klaus woke up the next morning even though waking up wasn't exactly the right term, since he barely slept. Was trusting Elijah the right move? He was a loner, he needed no one. Or so he always liked telling himself. Needing someone usually led to disasters. Even trusting your own family led to disasters … It had proven to be so many times. Finn was the latest example. Even after killing Mikael and undaggering them all Finn was mad as hell and the only thing he wanted was to see them all dead. Elijah stopped Klaus from killing him, saying these were all just empty threats and that Finn only needed some time but Klaus wasn't so sure. There was something in his eyes. A death wish, a death wish for them all. He needed that Moonstone. He needed to become immortal so no one could harm him. Not even his family.

He went downstairs and once more the house was packed with humans. Literally packed. And there were flowers everywhere and some strange ornaments.

"Rebakah?" he yelled.

"Don't you just love these flowers? They smell divine. Of course they are not from Mystic Falls, I had them shipped from California, by plane. I love all this new technology, you can get anything you want in a heartbeat, and if I …"

"Rebekah please stop rambling, what is all of this about? What have you come up with this time?"

"We have come up with it dear brother." Elijah walked into a room carrying a box of champagne.

"We are throwing a ball."

"We? A ball?" Klaus was confused, who made Elijah in charge all of a sudden?

"We – as the Mikaelson family. A ball, to get reacquainted with the lovely people of Mystic Falls."

"I couldn't give a damn about the lovely people of Mystic Falls."

"But you do care about the Salvatore's and your Moonstone. And this is a perfect chance for us to sit together, or better yet to dance together, and try to come to an arrangement."

"I told you Elijah this is not going to go down like you want it to. The Salvatore's won't just come here, dance with us and give us the Moonstone."

"You never know brother." Elijah was optimistic as usual and it made Klaus sick. He was a thousand year vampire and still didn't understand that the world was a place managed by fear and violence.

"Ok, brother, let's dance on it that, shall we?"

but in his mind … another plan was unfolding … he just won't leave anything to chance …

* * *

><p>"So we are actually going to this?" Caroline asked her father.<p>

"Well, we have been invited Caroline, it would be rude not to show up."

"Yeah daddy, we've been cordially invited to a ball in our enemies house. Nooo, it doesn't sound suspicious at all."

"Still, what message would we sent if not showing up? That we are afraid of them?" he looked into her eyes knowing he got to her now. There wasn't a thing in the world that Caroline hated more than being called a cowered.

"Ok, I have to admit, you're right. As always daddy. I am just a little worried because I don't know what their up to. I hate when someone's one step ahead of me."

He sat next to her in her office and took her hand. "I hate that too hun, but you know I would never let anything happen to you, or to your brothers."

"Nor would I ever let anything happen to you." she said while kissing his cheek.

"Now, are we going to talk about the stupid thing you did the other day?"

Caroline jumped a little. "Hm, I thought you forgot about that?"

"That as you call it wasn't a very nice thing Caroline; you gave me your promise."

"And I broke it, I know, I am sorry …"

"Just don't let it happen again. Stay away from him. For your own good."

"Ok, back to work. Unless you want to go ball gown shopping with Elena and Katherine?"

"No, that's ok; I have the Peters meeting this afternoon. I have plenty of ball gowns. I'll just throw something on." she said like she didn't care about it one bit, like she didn't care one bit she would be seeing him for the first time after there flamy first encounter.

"Well I'm not worried. You could put a bag on and you would still be the most beautiful girl in the world. A real Salvatore"

"Thank you, for everything." she just whispered

It was 4 o'clock when she finally arrived at her apartment. And yet again … Something was lying on her doorstep… It was a small white envelope. She picked it up and opened it right away. There was a note inside.

"_Save me a dance, _

_Fondly Klaus." _

"Seriously? Oh just give up already" she thought, but her unbeating heart at least in her mind started beating faster. Much, much faster.

Caroline was putting her blue gown on while talking to Katherine.

"No Katherine, I'm not color blind thank you very much, I'm quite sure it's blue. So you don't have to worry, we won't have matching gowns. What does it matter anyway? It's not like they're royalty or something, it's just a stupid ball."

"Maybe you'll meet someone." Katherine was teasing.

"My God Kat, you're definitely hanging out with Elena way,waaaay too much. And I really have to go now. I still have to do my hair and make up. You'll pick me up in 9 sharp? Ok, see you then."

She was trying not to think two much about tonight. It was just a stupid ball. She didn't have to get all dolled up so he would give her compliments. He … He didn't even matter; she was telling herself while putting the last touch of make up on. But she did look like a doll, she thought to herself while admiring her reflection in the mirror. Beautiful gown, hair up, Cinderella shoes and she was ready to go to a ball. Katherine and Damon were picking her up any minute now. And nothing was missing … Well except maybe … She looked at the black box with the white ribbon standing on her nightstand. Well, she was planning on returning it anyways … But what could be wrong in wearing it tonight and then returning it at the end of the evening … Oh hell with it … She took the bracelet and put it on her wrist, it fit perfectly, as if it was made for her. She was admiring it when she heard a car honking outside. It was Damon, impatient as ever.

"Damon you don't have to harass all my neighbors, I'm here." she said while stepping into the car. You know I could have just driven there myself."

"I know, but Joseph wants us to go all together. As a family. Him, Stefan and Elena are right behind us."

"Ok then. Katherine you look amazing. You're really working that black dress. So hot."

"Thank you, Damon said it was too sexy for a ball, but he's just jealous because he's not as sexy as I." she said while looking at her husband.

"Hey, I'm plenty sexy."

"I'm sexy and I know it." they both said at the same time and started giggling.

"You look amazing too Care. Like a princes. I bet there is not going to be a single guy there who is not going to trip over his feet to ask you to dance."

"Well let's dance on it then." Caroline said confidently trying not to think about the guy whose dance invitation she had already gotten. Because a part of her … was dying to dance with him …

* * *

><p>Klaus was also getting ready to dance on it. He had already put on his tux but there was one last thing he had to do.<p>

He took his phone and called Brian, one of his men, let's just call him that.

"Brian, it's me. You have your orders. And I told you what to look for … The Salvatore house should be vacant. If not … Kill anyone that gets in your way. Just bring me that Moonstone."

"Nik … " he heard his sister calling him.

"Hiding in your room? Come, let's go down and play the role of pleasant hosts. Guests have already started to arrive."

"Are the Salvatore's already here?" he asked with genuine curiosity.

"No, I don't think so, but let's go. I want to be there when are guests of honor arrive."

"As do I sister, as do I." he took her by the hand and escorted her downstairs into a spacious room used as a ballroom tonight. Elijah was already there entertaining the guests. His charm was immaculate as always. Always so poise. Klaus wished he could be like that sometimes, not that he would ever admit that to his older brother, not even if he lived another thousand years.

And then suddenly the world stood still for a second …when she walked into the room … There were others with her … Two beautiful women, Katherine and Elena Salvatore, he presumed, but everything paled when compared to her. She was radiant. She was a Greek goddess that came to Earth to play with the mortals. He wanted her so much it hurt. It almost made him change his mind and not start a war tonight … almost … their gaze finally locked and he thought to himself … but all is fair … in love and war …

* * *

><p><strong>So you see, I couldn't write a story without a ball in it ... Since it was the most epic episode of TVD ever(thanx to Klaus and Caroline of course) ... This is just an intro into the ball, as you will see ... hope you liked it, PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW ... and I promise the next chapter will finally be all about KLAROLINE :))) ... <strong>

**Thank you for reading ;) ... **


	9. Waltzing into my life

** "Waltzing into my life"**

Once again Caroline was standing in front of her favorite mansion. Yes, she favored the mansion, but her new owner? Not so much, or at least that is what she was saying to herself as she was entering it with Katherine and Elena. Joseph, Stefan and Damon were in front of them. The protective trio of the Salvatore family. They waltzed into the mansion in style. She knew all eyes were on them. They were the most respectful family in town. And the most powerful one, at least until the Mikaelson decided to appear and throw this stupid ball. She was commenting on Elena's dress when she saw him. He was talking to some girl and laughing. He looked almost normal, she hated that.

And then he looked up and their eyes met. It must have been a second, or two tops, but she felt like they were staring at each other for an eternity. It was pathetic, she was pathetic, but it was as if some force compelled her to keep her eyes on him. He was poison. And he was getting to her … But luckily the magic of the moment was finally broken when a gorgeous blonde in a ravishing green gown approached him and took him by the hand. And they were going straight towards them …

"The lovely Salvatore's. So nice of you to join us. Welcome to our humble home." Klaus spoke and it sounded so fake, but I guess he could pull of anything with that accent. She could see Elena and Katherine getting a little smitten, while Damon was rolling his eyes, showing the big bad Klaus exactly what he thought of him. Stefan had his poker face on as usual. And she? She didn't know where to look because she really didn't feel like looking at him. He was gorgeous tonight, that tux really did him justice. Damn him!

"Thank you for inviting us Klaus. I'm glad to see you've raised the glory of this magnificent mansion."

"It truly is magnificent." he said and looked straight at her.

"I don't think I had the pleasure …" he said and looked at her, Katherine and Elena.

"These are my daughters in law – Elena and Katherine. And this is my daughter – Caroline."

her father introduced them, even her, even though he knew she already had "the pleasure" , but didn't want for Stefan and Damon to find out. He was so amazing, always thinking about everything, knowing her so well. Like no man ever had.

"I'm enchanted." Klaus said and kissed Elena's and Katherine's hand. She could see Stefan's and especially Damon's face turning green. It would be actually kind of funny, if this was anyone else but Klaus. Like this, it was just dangerous. She almost had to hold Damon's hand because she knew her big brother wanted nothing more than to punch the dazzling wolf straight in the face. Damon was crazy enough to do that.

And then he approached her.

"I'm truly enchanted, Caroline." the way he said her name made her quiver. And then he took her hand and kissed it lightly. She felt like she was the one in need of Damon's hand now, or anyone's to hold her not to faint. His breath was so warm and her skin became all tingly and hot. Simply hot. She just hoped he didn't notice it but somehow doubted it. The smirk on his face said it all.

"Khm, let's get some champagne, shall we?" Stefan said and tried to smile but she saw the look he gave to Klaus. He was always the clever one, the one figuring everything out. He figured it out and was giving him – "stay the hell away from my sister look."

And yes, this is exactly what she needed to do, stay the hell away from the handsome devil in a tux. So she went to the bar and ordered a martini. When she turned around there was a man on the main steps preparing to make a speech. He was handsome, but not as handsome as Klaus. "Stop it, stop it, stop it you stupid brain you, you can't think how handsome he is. He is your enemy."

"May I have your attention please?" the man started talking.

"My name is Elijah Mikaelson and in the behalf of the Mikalelson family I just wanted to welcome you to our home and to this ball. Our family's roots have always been contacted to this place and it is a pleasure to go back to them. It is also my personal pleasure to go back to another original thing I have always adored. Starting a true ball with the ever so elegant waltz. So find a partner and please join us on the dance floor."

The music started to play and before she had the chance to even move she was in someone's arms. They were holding her tightly, but they were actually holding her just the right way.

"Dance with me love?"

She should have said no, she wanted to tell him to go to hell, but her feet weren't moving.

"I mean, I did ask politely."

Well, true, she couldn't argue with that. So she let him escort her to the dance floor.

"Can I just say how ravishing you look in that dress?" he said to her while they were waltzing.

"Oh, this old thing? Just the first thing I found in my closet." she said pretending not to give a damn about anything, especially him, especially his stupid little ball… or their dancing… or their bodies being so close to each other she could feel his muscles under that tux …

"Well regardless, you're still the most beautiful woman in the room. And if I may say so, it goes exquisitely with the bracelet I gave you."

Damn, Caroline completely forgot she had it on. And now he was sooo full of himself.

"I just took it so I could return it to you." she said looking forcefully into his eyes. But he looked amused, not angry but amused.

"But my dear, it was a gift; it would be so rude to return a gift."

"I don't take gifts from strangers."

And then all of a sudden he pushed her even closer and whispered into her ear, practically playing with her earlobe.

"I don't want to be a stranger to you Caroline. I could be so much more …" he said it in his most seductive tone and she almost wanted to scream. Scream for him to touch her, lick her, taste her, and do anything to her … Just to be near her …not to let her go … ever …

But at that moment a shift was made and she ended up in someone else's arms.

"Tyler?"

"Don't look so surprised to see me Caroline. I was invited you know. I'm not a nobody." he said and it wasn't hard to guess he was still mad at her.

"Tyler, please don't be like this. We don't have to hate each other. We can still be friends."

"Oh really? You found a replacement for me so now I fall into the friend zone again? Is that it Caroline?"

She couldn't believe he was this mad at her. She truly didn't know he cared so much.

"Tyler, I really haven't got a clue what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb. It's so beneath you. I, I saw you and that guy dancing. Klaus or what's his name. It's so obvious your fucking him. Anyone can see it. You're not exactly keeping it under the radar."

Luckily just that second the lovely waltz ended and she could get the hell away from him.

"You know what Tyler, think whatever you want. I don't care. I'm done with you. I need some air."

She stormed outside because she really needed some air, even if it was the metaphorical one. Who knew a simple waltz could be so deadly poisonous? Ever since he waltzed into her life … everything shifted … for the better, for the worse, for the confused …

"In need of a company love?"

She would've recognized that voice anywhere … it was the voice from her dreams … and her nightmares …

* * *

><p>After the lovely Caroline had left his arms he was dancing with some blonde that was giving him the googly eyes. Usually he would probably be responding to it, but right now all he could think about was her. He wasn't much of a gentleman but he was eavesdropping on her conversation with a guy that was obviously Tyler. And what he heard made him want to rip his heart out that very instant. How dares he speak to his Caroline like that … But he had to control himself, remind himself she wasn't his, and smile pleasantly to the blonde he was dancing with. But this wasn't over for him and Caroline, not tonight, not by a long shot … The waltz was finally over so he decided to approach her once more, but she was already leaving the room and going outside. He decided to follow her …<p>

"Brother, where are you going?"

"Not now Elijah, I need some air."

"That can wait, we have to talk to Joseph, remember? This is our chance."

"Later brother … I have to …"

"You have to what? What could be more important than this?" Elijah asked in curiosity.

Klaus stood still for a second not knowing how to respond to that. He knew his men were probably already inside of the Salvatore house looking for the Moonstone. He couldn't even imagine Elijah's reaction when he finds out that he once more decided to play unfair. But in the background of all of these thoughts was still her … And he needed her … Needed to spend more time with her … Before it would all be over …

"Later brother …" he said once more and went for the door.

She was standing outside gazing at the stars. More beautiful than ever, if this was even possible. She was so full of light it made him ache. He knew he could never have her, not really, he knew he didn't even deserve her, but a part of him just wouldn't give up.

"In need of a company love?" "

She turned around and faced him. Trying to pretend to be all brave and poise but he saw that he managed to get to her, at least a bit. And he wondered if she even had a clue how much she managed to get to him.

"I'm perfectly fine on my own, thank you." she said proudly as always. But the more she fought the more he wanted her to surrender. Nothing entices the hunter more then the hunt …

"Oh come on, don't be like that. Take a chance Caroline. Get to know me. Come with me, I want to show you something" he said and added one of his dazzling smiles. But she wasn't backing down.

"I know you plenty. And you really think me so foolish to go with you? Alone?"

"Come on, I dare you." he said and winked at her. He was hoping the daring would do the trick. And it actually did. My God, she really was amazing.

"Ok, fine. But if they find me decapitated they'll probably know you did it. Just to be clear."

"We're clear, but I promise nothing will happen to that pretty head of yours. It would be too much of a pity."

She just rolled her eyes and followed him.

They walked to the lakeside.

"I think this is my favorite part of the estate." he said while looking at her.

"It's so beautiful and unique, it actually reminds me of you. "

"Oh please …" she said and rolled her eyes some more, but Klaus could see it was getting to her; she just couldn't stop playing with his bracelet. She was nervous. He was making her nervous. But truth to be told, she was making him a bit nervous as well.

"But I have a confession." she finally spoke.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but – this is my favorite part of the estate too. We bought it off just as I finished college and started working. And the first time I came here the mansion was a mess, practically in ruins, but this lake … It was breathtaking and I right away knew I could turn this into something spectacular. When I saw this lake I saw potential … and knew anything was possible. Everything was possible."

She looked at him a little ashamed, he knew she felt bad for revealing so much to him but he couldn't be happier. It was like his dead, mean, horrible heart sang when she spoke.

"It must sound silly to you … "she just added quietly.

"Why? It sounds wonderful." he responded honestly.

"To feel so much passion towards something. It makes you feel alive. That is how I feel when I'm around you."

"Please stop …" she said that but for the first time she didn't sound hostile but reluctant, like she was fighting it, like she didn't know what she wanted. He decided to use that, and come closer …Their noses were almost touching but she didn't move an inch. She didn't run.

"I can't stop thinking about you Caroline Salvatore. You've penetrated into my every thought. You're like poison that's invading my whole body and the funny thing is I don't even care. I don't want it to stop. Tell my you don't feel the same …" he made one last bold move. It was now or never. Because he knew there would be no more nows, only nevers after tonight.

She finally opened her big blue eyes and just stared at him. He saw how much she was struggling to say something mean, to push him away.

"I …" she started biting her rosy lip and damn it all, but he couldn't take it anymore. All is fair … in love and war …

He squeezed her closer and lowered his lips, lowered them to her lips. She started shaking the very second they touched, or was it him that was shaking? He didn't even know anymore, maybe somehow they had become one body.

She wrapped her hands around him and let him in. She tasted so good. Champagne and strawberries … like the longest, darkest nights and the sweetest summer days … she was sweet and coy but still so dark and wild … He started biting her lower lip as she was moaning into his mouth. He wanted her to scream his name. He wanted her … He deepened the kiss once more as he lifted her off the ground. She was so light, as if she was made out of air. But his hands were shaking, for the first time in his life. He set her on the bench below without breaking the kiss.

"Don't stop, please don't stop …" she was moaning, her eyes dark with passion.

He almost lost it then and there, he wasn't planning on taking her here, like this, but he couldn't control it any longer. His hand went down, when suddenly something started ringing furiously … The magic was broken. She looked at him almost in surprise, like for the past few minutes she wasn't aware what she was doing. Her hair was a mess; her lip was completely puffy from his kisses. She never looked more beautiful. He had to control every muscle in his body not to crush that annoying phone and start kissing her again.

"I, I have to get that." she turned around and took a phone out of her purse while trying to catch a breath, that's a first for a vampire, but that is what she was trying to do.

"Hello?"

"Caroline where the hell are you? I already thought you were dead in some ditch somewhere."

"Ddamon?" she stuttered and Klaus could see she was already regretting what they did a few moments ago.

"No Caroline, it's Mother Theresa. Yes, it's Damon. Look, I don't care where you are but something really bad has happened. Come home now." and he hung up on her.

Klaus could see her eyes turning black again, but not with passion, but with anger this time.

She finally faced him, and he saw hatred burning in her eyes: "What did you do?"

* * *

><p><strong>Omg, so excited about this chapter ... It has our ball but with a little twist ... A more intimate ending than the actual had ... So this is definately A KLAROLINE CHAPTER, and I hope you guys liked it after waiting so long ... PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW, I'M DYING TO HEAR YOUR COMMENTS, GOOD,BAD, ALL OF THEM ...<strong>

**Of course, things we'll be heating up now ... In more ways than one ... But I seriously have to stop obsessing with this story I've grown so fond of and start my college things ... But I promise I'll try to update as soon as possible ... I'm just so happy I managed to write this chapter ... KLAROLINE FOREVER :) ... **

**thank you for reading :) ... and stay tuned :p ... **


	10. Ripping my heart out

** "Ripping my heart out"**

He just sat there and didn't move as she stood up and ran in vampire speed. He didn't try to stop her. What would be the point? He knew in a matter of minutes she would find out about the Moonstone, about him sending men into her home and just stirring up havoc. And what would he say to her? That he was sorry?

Was he? Of course he wasn't, he was Klaus Mikaelson for Gods sake, no woman as ravishing as she might be couldn't keep him away from his plans. But … As he sat there for a while longer, on that bench, where he could still feel the taste of her perfect lips, he felt something … It was a sense of emptiness … Sadness even …

He was so close, so close to getting what he wanted for centuries … He would never have to fear of anything … Never be alone … And then he closed his eyes and remembered her talking about this place – seeing the potential in something once ugly, broken and messed up. And he wanted her to see that in him … after tonight … he doubted that could ever be possible … and it was silly but he was morning the loss of something that has barely began, something that was never his … People always leave, he thought. It's best for me to turn to my Moonstone and my mission.

He went inside as the ball was coming to its end. Almost everyone had already left. He saw Rebakah talking and giggling with some local boy that would probably be warming her bed tonight, but wasn't quite sure if he'd make it out alive. Not like it matters … With the Moonstone in his hands, they didn't have to play nice anymore. He didn't see Elijah anywhere … For the best … He knew confrontation was ahead but it's not like he made any promises. He told him fair and square that there is a great chance things would turn a bit bloody. I mean they were vampires for God's sake, Elijah just needs to get over it already, it's been thousand of years. Their humanities weren't coming back anytime soon.

"Sir?" a voice behind him interrupted his thoughts.

"Brain … Such a pleasure to see you. Please follow me to my study so we can have some privacy."

Klaus closed the door of the study and turned to Brain.

"I really hope you have some good news for me."

"I actually do sir." and then he took out something from his left pocket.

"Is this what you where looking for?"

Klaus came closer and took the little shiny rock into his hands. He was observing it with awe. So this was the little bugger that was escaping him all of these years.

"Was there any trouble?"

"No, you were right though – the house was protected by a spell but Greta managed to undo it so we got in really easy. "

"Ah Greta, such a smart little witch. So no one was hurt?"

"We compelled all the servants just as you told us."

"Perfect, everything is going just as planned." Klaus was satisfied with himself. Until he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"So you got your Moonstone."

"It's not nice to eavesdrop brother. Brian you can leave now and rest assure you will be awarded for your services tonight."

Brian stepped out and Elijah entered the room.

"I should have known better than to trust your vulgar promises."

"Oh brother, stop with the melodrama. I've done things my way; but the Moonstone is here and no one got hurt."

"Yet …" Elijah said.

"Do you think the Salvatore's will just let you have it?"

"I'm really not afraid of them. They might be strong, but they are no match to us and you know that brother."

"You know I was trying to avoid this turning into a war."

"I know, but some things are just unavoidable." Klaus said but his thoughts somehow went to Caroline. The image of him hurting her, killing her if it had to come to that, it didn't bring him pleasure … not even close … he didn't want war either … but he had his Moonstone now and wasn't planning on letting it go.

"This is my Moonstone Elijah, Mikael gave it to them to punish me. They have no claim on it. So if it comes to a war, where will you stand Elijah? Which side?" Klaus wanted to know.

Elijah was just about to answer when Klaus's phone started ringing.

"Yes?" he answered furiously.

"Brother, why so bitter? Shouldn't you be celebrating, opening up hundreds of bottles of champagne?"

He was a thousand year old hybrid, not a lot of things could send shivers through his spine. But hearing his voice and trying to grasp what he said did.

"Finn?"

"In the flesh. Well ok, not really, but I have the feeling we shall meet soon."

"What do you want Finn?"

"Oh brother, brother … It's not what I want, it's want you want. I mean everything is always about you. You want to break the curse. And now you have your Moonstone. But I wouldn't be opening that champagne just yet…"

"Finn, I'm losing my patience …"

"Oh yes, how can we forget patience was never your strong side. You should work on that brother. You'll need to work on that. You see I have a little secret I'm dying to share with you. I'm just sorry I'm not there to see your expression in person. You were wrong all of these years. The Moonstone is not enough to break the curse; you also need the person who is its owner to pass the ruling of it to you."

"What are you saying Finn?"

"Our mother passed the ruling to Mikael and he passed in on to …"

"Joseph Salvatore." Klaus whispered.

"Bingo brother, bravo. Joseph Salvatore. Want to talk to him? Because as it happens I have him right her with me. But I don't think he can come to the phone right now actually, he's a bit indisposed."

"Finn … I swear if you …"

"Oh don't threat brother; you're not the one calling the shots this time. And learn to be patient. Will be in touch." And just like that he hung up on him.

"Finn, Finn …" Klaus was yelling like an idiot into the phone but Finn was long gone, in every sense of it.

He felt like someone had ripped his heart right out of his chest. His eyes went dark as he looked at Elijah and said: "Trouble …"

* * *

><p>Caroline ran in vampire speed all the way home. She could have called a car but … She felt like very minute counted. Something was wrong, something was really wrong. Every bone in her vampire body was telling her this. She should have known … She should have felt it earlier, but no … She was too busy having a hot make out session with her enemy. She was losing breath, but not because of the running, but because of the guilt trip she was on. How could she? And if anything happened to any member of her family, she could never forgive herself.<p>

"No Caroline, just stop thinking like that. Maybe it's just Damon overreacting as usual. Maybe he's just mad because he wanted to go home and couldn't find you. They're all alright, they'll all alright." she kept repeating to herself.

But as she finally got to the house and walked into the salon she knew something was wrong. Katherine and Elena were sitting by the fireplace, still in their gowns. She saw the worry on their faces. The anger on Damon's face and Stefan's face. And then she realized it … She didn't see Joseph's face anywhere. And she didn't have to ask anything because he wasn't here … It was enough for her to know something was terribly wrong …

"What is going on?" she asked right away.

"Caroline …" Stefan said gently but Damon in his anger lashed out at her.

"Where have you been?"

"I, I just took a walk to clear my head. I didn't realize it was that late." She could never tell them where she actually was and how she was in a way betraying all of them. She felt like someone had ripped the heart out of her chest. She felt so small. So dirty.

"Damon, calm down." Katherine said in a serious tone.

"Yes Damon, yelling at Caroline for taking a walk is not exactly the point here." Stefan stood in her , if he only knew she was so not worth it.

"Where is Joseph?" she had to ask, she couldn't take it anymore.

"We don't know Caroline." Stefan said while looking at her gently, being afraid she would just fall to pieces. And that is what she wanted to do, but she had to be strong.

"What do you mean you don't know? How can you not know?" her voice started to rise. She was having a panic attack just by even considering something might have happened to him.

"He,he went outside to get some air. He said he'd be back right away … We went looking for him … After we couldn't find him anywhere … We just figured he went home … But his not here, his cellphone is off…" Elena said all of this barely breathing and then she started crying. Stefan held her in his arms while she was sobbing. Caroline didn't know where to look, her head was spinning.

"But, but this doesn't mean anything. There could be a perfectly logical explanation for all of it. He went for a walk, his battery died … Oh come on people, and he's probably on his way home as we speak." Caroline knew she was holding on to a thread but she refused to believe something could have happened to him. He was her father; and he was larger than life in her eyes …

"Caroline …" Damon said, this time trying to control his rage.

"There is something you don't know."

The moment Damon said that she had to control herself not to punch him in the face.

"Really? Seriously Damon? Stefan?" she looked at him now, in disbelief.

"Again with the hiding and, and everything … I thought we were a family, families don't have secrets …"

"We wanted to protect you." Stefan looked at all of them.

"Joseph told us not to alarm you for no reason. He only told us, me and Damon, a few days ago. No one knew about it, except him …"

"About what?" she asked boldly.

"About the Moonstone love." A voice came from the door. She didn't have to guess whose it was.

"How did you get in?" Damon asked Elijah and Klaus who were as we speak standing at the door of the Salvatore salon.

"Oh your father invited us long, long time ago. This house is still on his name, right?"

The blood started to boil in Caroline's veins; she couldn't take it a second longer. The way he kissed her, the way he used her and played her for a fool …

"You bastard …" she went at him with vampire speed but before she could even reach him Stefan grabbed her and held her tight as she was fighting …

"Caroline calm down, this won't do us any good." he whispered in her ear.

Klaus was just standing there and smiling. It was so disgusting.

"Yes sweet Caroline, listen to your brother. We are not here to fight."

"Oh really?" Damon finally spoke also trying not to go after Klaus, but despite all of his cockiness he knew that would be a bad move. If it was his life in question, but it was his father's and all of his family, he had to leave his temper aside.

"Where is our father Klaus? What have you done with him?"

"What happened with innocent until proven guilty my friends? Why do you assume it was me?"

"Quit playing games with us Klaus." Stefan was also growing impatient.

"You came here with a reason. Tell us what it is."

Caroline saw he was considering his next move, considering if he was going to torture them some more. He really was a monster, and she was starting to like him. What did that make her? A monster too, she thought, and sighed in anger. She had ripped her own heart out.

"My brother Finn has your father. He took him so the curse couldn't be broken. "

Caroline of course had no idea what he talked about, and was more than just a little crossed at Damon and Stefan for hiding this from her. Protective brothers my ass, they were just being pricks, she thought to herself.

"Now if Finn had also gotten his hands on the Moonstone in question, then your father's life would be worthless. He would kill him in a snap. Like this, well I'm hoping he'll be too afraid I'll find another way to break the role of the ruler of the Moonstone, so he'll keep him alive and offer a trade. Your father for the Moonstone"

"He hasn't offered it already?" Stefan asked the logical question.

"Our brother likes to take his time." Elijah offered an answer.

"Yes, he kind of disapproves of us and takes pleasure in torturing me." Klaus added.

"I wonder why." Caroline couldn't help but to add and look at Klaus in infuriating anger. The only thing she couldn't figure out was the way he was looking at her. He was trying to be the big bad wolf in control of everything but she almost caught a glimpse of sadness in his eyes, but as always she was probably just imagining it. Trying to make more of him than he actually was. And this was what got her in trouble in the first place. It can never, ever happen again, she said to herself.

"So now what?" Stefan asked.

"Now, we wait for Finn's call. But there are some rumors he's in Chicago. I'll be heading there right away. Elijah will stay here to keep an eye on things." he looked at all of them while saying this.

"No, out of the question." Damon finally broke it and yelled at him.

"If you think we'll stay here and trust you … Please … We're going to Chicago with you."

In just one second Klaus grabbed Damon and threw him against the wall of the salon.

"Listen mate, I travel light. I don't care if you trust me or not, but there is no way you or Stefan are going with me. I'm doing this under the radar if I want any chance of finding him, and your precious father. And I know the history of you and the lovely town of Chicago. So once more my answer is no, clear?" Klaus said and tighten the pressure on Damon's neck.

Before she could even think about it for a second she heard herself say.

"Let him go. They'll stay here. But I'm going with you."

"No." unbelievably but Damon, Stefan and Klaus screamed it at the same time.

"Cool it with the death wish Blondie." Damon was his usual self not trying to show how upset he was that she would even suggest something so appalling.

"Caroline, that really is a horrible idea. You know he could kill you in a heartbeat, right?" Stefan just added

"I am not silly, little Caroline anymore. Besides if he really wants me dead he'll find a way." Caroline said and looked straight into Klaus's eyes.

"So I think it's a great idea. I can be under the radar, and this way I'll see to it that he bring Joseph home alive. He'll have his stupid Moonstone and will have our father."

But Damon still wasn't on board with this suicide mission of hers. "You thought of everything, right? Luckily that once in his life Klaus is the smart one and he doesn't want you as a road trip partner."

"Actually, I'm having second thought... Never really was a smart guy. So, Caroline … Get packing … We leave at once …"

All of them stood with their mouths wide open. And she just looked at Damon and Stefan once more with a look that was telling them – I'm sorry you guys, but unless you knock me out I'm going. My decision has been made.

And it was. There was no turning back.

"I'll go get out of this dress and pack. Be right down."

She went towards the door when suddenly Klaus grabbed her by the hand.

"Caroline …" he whispered.

She snatched her hand back and looked at him with disgust.

"If you ever touch me again I'll rip your heart out." she just turned around and walked away.

Oh yes, it was going to be a hell of a road trip.

* * *

><p><strong>Hm, I have to be honest and say I have no idea what to think about this chapter ... But it had to be written,I had to explain the Moonstone and everything ... Poor Joseph and poor Caroline, even poor Klaus and his thirst for immortality ... But don't worry Klaroline is still happening ... They have a "really nice" road trip ahead ... I have no idea how that would play out, have to put the pieces together in my head and decide ... <strong>

**Anyways guys, thank you for all your lovely reviews and for reading and liking this ... PLEASE KEEP ON REVIEWING ... AND LOVING KLAROLINE, BEST COUPLE IN TV HISTORY ;) ... **


	11. It's all you

** "It's all you"**

They were driving the whole night. And the only words she uttered to him were: "I can't believe we're driving. Couldn't we just go by plane like normal people?"

He explained this was the less obvious way since he honestly had no idea about Finn's contacts. He still couldn't believe he managed to find out about the Moonstone and kidnap Joseph. It was his fault, he knew that. He always underestimated people, even his own siblings, just because he was the hybrid … Well; honestly, he always thought to be better then them, more superior. Mikael warned him once that his ego and his cockiness would cost him. And the old bastard was right this time around. No, he couldn't think about him right now. He needed to stay clear headed. And this was so hard for many reasons. One of them was sitting beside him, looking out the window, just not to look at him. She hated him, so much she didn't even want to grace him with one single glance. He could, and he did pretend it didn't bother him at all. In the end, who was she? A nobody … A little baby vampire … He didn't want to admit she was so much more, that she was like a fantasy, that would once become a reality to some lucky guy. And that lucky guy could never be him … Why did he even agree for her to accompany him? Rebekah was right, he was damaged. Wanting the light when all he could ever give to her would be darkness.

"Want to drive?" he had to say something just to get rid off the horrible silence that was lingering between the two of them.

She finally broke her gaze from the scenery, or whatever she was looking at, or pretending to look at, if that meant not having to face him. So she looked at him with those big blue eyes and he saw right through her. How she was trying to stay strong, how she was trying to show him hate, but all he could see was fear and tiredness. He never had a father in a real sense of that word, so he couldn't possibly imagine how it would feel if a person that important was in danger. He felt sorry for her. Not that he would ever say it, knowing she had already made up her mind that he was a monster, nothing could change that.

"I thought you said nobody drives your precious car but you …"

"Well, maybe I would prefer a better view." he looked at her lustfully. Wrong, wrong move but when he was around her it was like he couldn't control himself. Even after everything that had happened he still damn wanted her.

"You are so pathetic." was the only thing she said before leaning her head against the window again.

"Is that a no then love?"

"Please stop the car; because I think I'm going to be car sick if you call me that one more time. It's Caroline … No, wait … Actually we're not that close. So it's Miss Salvatore for you."

He couldn't help but laugh, I mean he knew this wasn't exactly a ha-ha situation but he just loved her fire and her sense of humor so much. Even in this kind of situations she was just incredible.

"Not that close, huh? I guess that was some other girl by the lake then, that was begging me not the stop as I was kissing her?" if nothing else he decided to make this drive a bit more interesting. He knew Caroline couldn't stay silent after something like this. He was driving but he could see she was looking straight at him with a deadly stare. She wasn't observing the scenery anymore.

"I don't know who that girl was Klaus, but rest assured she is long gone. And she is not coming back."

"Caroline …" he didn't want it to sound so pathetic, but this was how he was feeling- pathetic. Destiny really was a mean bitch sometimes, he was a big bad hybrid and he was feeling pathetic because of a woman. Well, I guess there's a first for everything.

"No, don't you Caroline me, you asshole." finally they were getting somewhere, she was angry, but that only meant she felt something. And anger is better than indifference she was giving him earlier.

"You know, don't think that you're the first that tried to get inside of my pants. Others at least had the decency to want it because of me, not because they were using me to get to my family."

"What, what are you doing? Have you lost your fucking mind?" Caroline was screaming at him as he pulled the car in the middle of the road. Luckily it was a deserted road and there were no cars behind them.

"Get out of the car." he yelled at her.

"Like hell I am."

"Caroline or better yet Miss Salvatore get out of this fucking car before I remove you from it myself."

She finally stepped out of the car but right away went back at yelling at him.

"Who do you think you are? You can't boss me around … I'm not one of your fucking servant boys …"

He grabbed her, trying not to squeeze her too tight but enough to send an electric shock through her body… Unfortunately it sent one through his as well. As he was so close to her that he could smell the same perfume she was wearing when he was kissing her and he almost forgot what he wanted to say.

"Let go off me, let go …" she was fighting like hell but he was stronger. She of course knew that, but she would never back down without a fight.

"Stop it, stop it Caroline. You're only going to hurt yourself" he looked into her eyes.

"You, you can't compel me, I've been drinking vervain ever since I became a vampire."

"Caroline I'm not trying to compel you; I am trying to tell you something."

"Well that's just too bad Mr. "I'm used to getting what I want" because whatever you have to say to me I just don't want to hear it."

He pushed her onto the hood of the car and pinched her body with his. Damn, this is not what he had in mind when he pulled the car over. He wanted her so much, her legs wrapped around him. No … He needed to focus … Focus and stop looking at her luscious lips … And her body …

"Well too bad Blondie because I don't care what you want… you're going to hear me out. So just shut up for a second so we can get this out in the open and get back to the road. " She was finally silent. It was a miracle, or maybe just the shock of being pinned to the hood of a car. He didn't know if she was ever in a situation like this. But right away got the urge to kill anyone that could potentially be in this kind of situation with her, anyone that would be on top of her, and that someone not being him.

"I never lied to you … Not once … Ok, I didn't tell you why I came to town, or about the Moonstone or that I sent men to your house to find it. But I never lied … And yes, I did try to get inside of your pants, even right now I wouldn't want anything more than to be inside of you … But … Listen to me when I tell you and get it through that thick head of yours… It has nothing to do with your family or even the Moonstone. It's all you."

They just stared at each other for a few seconds, although for Klaus it seemed like a century. She was just looking at him with those beautiful eyes, her hair practically caught between his fingers and he wanted to kiss her … He didn't care if all hell broke loose, but he needed to kiss her … He started to lean forward when suddenly his phone started vibrating in his pocket.

The moment was over … She used his surprise and pushed him off of her.

"Yes?" he answered the phone.

"Brother, I here you're on your way to Chicago. We should most definitely meet."

* * *

><p>They finally stopped for gas. As funny as it may sound but Caroline needed to pee for hours now. But she wouldn't give him the luxury to gloat how he had to stop just so the little Miss could take a pee. And see that horrible smirk of his. Horrible and sexy in every possible way. He was so full of it. Nobody had ever treated her like this before, not since she was a vampire anyways. Grabbing her, throwing her on the hood of a car, like a savage he was. She hated it, and hated even more the traitorous part of herself that didn't hate it all. After everything that idiot had done she still found him attractive. Ok, so stupid Damon was right; she did have a suicide wish. And apparently urges she had trouble controlling. And a father missing, her hurt ached when she thought of that, and she was a mess. She needed to calm down and regroup. She needed to be a cold bitch with him. She needed him away. Far away.<p>

"I am going to the little girl's room, try not to leave without me." she snarked at him as always.

"Now how do you say?" he was trying to be cute.

"Fuck you" she whispered with the biggest smile she could give him.

When he said: "now that's my girl." she just rolled her eyes and went into the restroom. She needed to pee and she needed to call Stefan.

"Hey brother."

"Caroline, thank God you called, we were already getting worried."

"Please don't worry Stefan, I'm fine. Alive and kicking. I just needed some privacy to call you and update you. Are you all ok? Any news on your side of the creek?"

"We're fine, well as much as we can be. And no news. Elijah was here this morning but Klaus hadn't called him yet."

"Well I have some news … Finn called Klaus a few hours ago. He knows his heading to Chicago but apparently his not running. He wants them to face and I don't know what he wants … But dad … He's ok, I mean, I don't know how much ok, but he's holding on, he's alive. And that's what matters right?" she was about to cry so she pushed her nails into her skin to stop it. She would not cry.

"Yes, that matters Caroline. And … Have I told you how proud I am of you? I mean I'm still not happy that you went on a trip with that psycho but we all love you so much for your bravery. You know, I don't know if I tell you this too often but you have grown up to be an amazing woman. I'm proud to call you my sister."

"Stefan, I am proud to be your sister. Proud to be a part of our family, and I'll protect it, no matter what. But don't worry about me, I'll be fine, I can take care of myself. My three musketeers had taught me well. But I really have to go now … You know who is waiting … Love you all, keep safe."

She washed her face and stepped outside.

"Had a nice chit-chat with your bro?"

"My God, I thought you Brits had better manners, eavesdropping is rude, you know?

"Hey, I can't help it if my hearing is good."

"Whatever, can we just go?"

"Actually love, I think it would be wise for us to rest for the night. We'll be arriving in Chicago tomorrow. We need to be in our full strength. I saw a hotel somewhere out here."

She was trying not to show that the word hotel actually alarmed her a bit. That hotel better have two bedrooms, she thought.

"Fine, let's go then." she was playing the role of a five year old just to annoy him. But for some godforsaken reason despite of everything he was still in a pretty good mood. That bastard. That smirky, smirky bastard.

She was waiting in the lobby of some two stars hotel when he finally appeared holding … only one key … Nooo, this couldn't be happening.

"Please don't tell me they have just one room available?"

"What can I say love, apparently there is some motor vehicles convention this week."

"You could have compelled him to kick someone out."

"Oh, but you hate those things …"

"But I hate sharing a room with you even more … But fine, you're sleeping on the floor."

"Afraid you couldn't keep your hands off me?"

"No, but I am a bit afraid I might stab you in my sleep."

"Your words warm my heart."

"If you had one …" she took the keys from his hand and headed to their room. Their room … My God this was a mess …

She was trying so hard not to stare at him as he was taking his shirt off. She was trying so hard not to think about his perfect body, it really was perfect. She bit her lip without even being aware of it.

"Care for some pillow talk?"

She threw one pillow from the bed at him and said: "Have a nice night sleeping on the floor wolf boy."

"I wish sweet dreams to you too Miss Salvatore." he said and turned off the lights.

But they weren't sweet. They weren't sweet at all.

She was back at her mother's house. They were sitting at the table having breakfast. They were laughing at her failed cheerleading routine. She was just about to explain to her mother why it's so hard to make a split in the air when she heard a noise outside. She went to check it out. And suddenly there was night outside and it was raining heavily. The noise was coming from the woods. She ran into the woods. She was running towards the noise, the noise wasn't stopping … And then she saw it … Her father tied down and someone standing above him with a dagger. She tried to stop him, she tried to run to him, but she couldn't move … She was fighting and fighting but she couldn't move an inch … And then the man lifted the dagger and ran it through …

"Noooooo!"

"Caroline, Caroline look at me." she finally managed to open her eyes and to see Klaus holding her.

She was covered in sweat and shaking, she probably looked like death on two legs. There were tears in her eyes, her mascara smudged, her hair tangled in knots. Yeah, she was a mess. And her heart … Her heart was cracked a bit more, the crack was getting wider with every nightmare she had.

She tried to push him away. "Please, please let me go. I, I need to …"

"Ssh" he whispered in her hair and pulled her into his arms. She needed to push him away, she needed him to leave her alone but somehow she just didn't say it. She let him hold her until she fell asleep again …

She dreamt he whispered into her ear: "It's all you. It's always been you."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so this is a major Klaroline chapter and I love it ... I've been a bit depressed yesterday when I read the synopsis for episode 18 but at least in my fanfiction I'm not giving up on them, so this actually helped me because I have to say I kind of love this chapter. I think their little road trip and their alone time had started out nicely ... But I'm dying to hear what you have to say, so PLEASE REVIEW ;) ...<strong>

**And stay tuned to see if they will be arriving to Chicago shortly ... :p **


	12. Jealous much

** "Jealous much"**

Caroline woke up the next morning. She woke up in someone's arms. She opened one eye slowly and then the other one in disbelief. Ok, true, her brain always functioned in slow motion in the mornings but … Klaus? Was she sleeping in his arms? Drooling all over him probably, or something embarrassing as that… What happened last night? And then it all came back to her … The nightmare, the screams, him holding her and I guess, her falling asleep in his arms. My God and God damn it, now she was even more embarrassed. Unintentionally she completely cracked in front of him. He was a guy, and not just any guy but her enemy, an enemy she found attractive, and she was vulnerable, she made the big mistake to be vulnerable with him. She showed weakness. This made her want to cry even more, she wasn't that person anymore, and she buried her long time ago. But I guess the remains of Caroline Forbes always swam at the surface when she needed it the least.

She tried to crawl out of the position she, they, were in without waking him. But his hands were so tightly wrapped around her, like he never wanted to let her go. He looked so beautiful when he was sleeping. I know it might be strange to say a guy looks beautiful, but this was the right word, he looked beautiful. Like an angel sent from heaven because he was mischievous, seducing all the girl angels and making them sin. Yeah, that sounded like him, she thought and smiled lightly. But at the moment he opened his eyes and looked at her with the exact smile.

"Well, this is a nice wake-up call." he said and stretched his hands thus releasing her.

"Yeah, because you slept in my bed and not on the floor." She said pretending to be angry about it.

"True, can't deny the bed is a better option, but trust me when I tell you, that is not the reason I feel so good this morning." his look ran all over he body. Although she had her pajamas on, and these were her Tweety pajamas, not some sexy transparent negligee, she still felt almost naked. His look was so persistent it was burning holes in her stomach, and in other places.

"Didn't anyone tell you it's creepy to stare at people like that?"

"And didn't anyone tell you you look gorgeous even in the morning?"

"Seriously? We're back to that again? For the millionth time, I am too smart to be seduced by you."

"Well that's why I like you."

"I'm going to go take a shower so we can get going as soon as possible."

"What, no morning cuddling? I feel so used."

She just rolled her eyes and went into the bathroom. She started to take her clothes off when she heard a knock on the door.

"Need a hand love?"

"Just if you're willing to rip yours off. And just because of that remark, I'm going to use up all the hot water."

"That's ok; I guess I could use a cold, cold shower after sleeping next to you the whole night."

"You're disgusting." she said but couldn't help but smile. Luckily he wasn't there to see it. If this was anyone else, and not her mortal enemy, she would have been falling for him … For the first time in her life she found someone that could keep up with her. Too bad he was the devil himself … And no, she needed to prove Damon wrong. She needed to prove she wasn't destructive little Caroline anymore. She was mature, and mature people don't fall for the enemy, no matter how good looking they are in the morning.

She walked outside the bathroom to find she was alone in the room. God knows where he went. Probably to feast on the innocent or stir up some trouble. Or to flirt with that cute receptionist, she thought, trying to sustain jealousy.

Whatever, she was cuter anyways, ten times cuter.

"My God Caroline, congratulations, you're officially 12 again." she reprimanded herself. What was this guy doing to her?

He finally walked into the room as she was putting on make up. Not because of him, she wanted to look pretty for … well for herself of course; it was so totally not because of him.

"Miss me love?"

"Like a stake through the heart." she said while putting her lip gloss on. She saw how he was observing her lips so she took her time. There's no harm in a little innocent torture.

"What did you bring?"

" I brought your blood bags from the car. We wouldn't want you to starve, would we now?"

"Oh how very thoughtful, such a gentleman."

"Well I try, but you're a tough woman to please."

"And don't you forget that. I presume you have eaten on your way to the room, some nice tourist girl?"

"Jealous much?"

"Oh yes, my heart is bleeding from jealousy. The thought of you sucking blood from some poor innocent girl is just so endearing."

"I didn't kill her. I actually think she enjoyed it. Although she definitely wanted more than just a neck rub." he gave her a small wink and she was trying so hard not to remove the mirror from the wall and throw it on his pretty little head.

"Whatever, can we get some coffee and some breakfast before we go?"

"But you are just about to eat…"

"I mean real breakfast? Real food? Not something moving on two feet? I have to eat not to …" she stopped herself before she blurted out what she wanted to say – not to think about sex.

"I just need it, so let's go."

They were sitting in a coffee shop across the street. She was eying the menu just so she wouldn't have to look at him.

"So, are we going to talk about what happened last night?"

"Refresh me memory, what happened last night?"

"That was some dream you were having …"

Caroline froze when she heard him say that. Her dreams were none of his damn business.

"It's fine, I'm over it already."

"Sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"Not if you where the last man on Earth …"

"Well if I was the last man on Earth I'm sure we would find a better way to occupy our time."

She just looked at him with a look that was saying – don't go there boy, not going to happen. He was about to say something witty, she could tell already, but a waiter approached their table.

"Can I take your order?"

"Coffee, black, no sugar." he just spat without even looking at the waiter. But Caroline felt a little dear devilish this morning.

"Hey, how are you this morning?" she was playing with her hair and giving the waiter her most sweet yet seductive smile. She was dying to see Klaus's reaction, but she couldn't look at him or he would catch up on the game she was playing.

"Oh silly me, I am probably holding you back …" she said with yet another seductive smile.

"No, that's ok" the waiter was getting nervous. And yeah, he couldn't stop staring at her cleavage.

"So I'll have a cup of coffee. Black, like those cute eyes of yours. And … Tell me what's good here. I'm not from around here. "

"Oh no? And where are you from?"

She was just about to answer when Klaus suddenly got up and looked into his eyes.

"You will go on with you business and forget about this table and the slutty blonde hitting on you." he compelled him.

"Hey!" she screamed.

"We don't have time for this Caroline." he said in an irritated voice. "We have one more stop before Chicago."

"I was just having a little fun." she said in an innocent voice.

"Yeah, and what was next? Shagging his brains out in the kitchen?"

She got up, walked passed him and whispered in his ear. "Jealous much?"

* * *

><p>They were driving again. Chicago was on the horizon. But he needed to stop in a small town near Chicago to visit his favorite witch and once more ask her for a favor. He looked at Caroline who was humming some song. I guess she forgot she was in a car with the person she hated so much. But no, he wouldn't give his hopes up that she stopped resenting him and that he actually had a chance. But the last day and a half in her presence were just incredible. He had to admit that, even if only to himself. She was horrible, she was acting like a little, spoiled child, she was sulking and fighting, she was rude and feisty, and yes, she was still the most interesting woman he had ever met. Even now as he stole a glare he saw how radiant she was. Like no other in this world, he thought. Like no other he had ever met. And that little show she did in the restaurant. God it made him angry and furious and yes, jealous much. But it also made him like her even more. She had guts, and she wasn't afraid to show it. When she wanted something, even if that something was to piss him off, she simply went for it. He even delusioned himself into believing in some way she was the female version of him. Only ten times better, of course. If only … If only she wasn't a Salvatore and he a Mikaelson. If only they had met in other circumstances … But Klaus wasn't and didn't want to become an "if only" person. That game was pointless, and he hated pointless things. Luckily they were arriving at their first destination so he could stop thinking about it, about her …<p>

"Why are we stopping?" she was always full of question, if this was some other woman he would find this rather annoying but it suited her. Everything suited her.

"I told you we had one more stop before Chicago. Something I must do."

"And this can't possibly wait?"

"No, it can't. So do you want to sit in the car and wait for me or are you coming?"

"Is it some blood bath orgy?"

"Hahaha, come and see for yourself."

"Whatever …" she said but she stepped out of the car. That was Caroline for you, she never backed down from a challenge, it was hard not to pick up on that. She was always waiting to show how tough and strong she was. He wondered if it was tiring for her as it was for him.

He knocked at the door.

"You know how to knock? I thought you knew about breaking and entering?"

He was about to tell her something when Bonnie opened the door.

"Klaus? What are you doing here?"

"It's nice to see you too love, I know I should have called but I have a bit of an emergency."

He saw with a glimpse of his eye Caroline was staring at this girl in surprise. I guess she had no idea were to put her and this was unnerving her.

"Can we come in?"

"Oh yeah sure. I'm Bonnie by the way." she extended her hand to Caroline and Caroline took it but reluctantly.

"Bonnie is a witch." he felt the need to add to clear the silence.

"Oh, don't you witches like hate vampires?" Caroline couldn't help but ask.

"It's not always as simple as that. Klaus and I go way back …"

He had to admit he was enjoying the look that Caroline was giving to Bonnie. She was jealous and she couldn't hide it as well as she thought she could. He didn't bother to mention he and Bonnie were just friends ever since he saved her from a vampire a few years back. This was more fun.

"Bonnie love, I'm afraid this isn't only a social call."

"Well it never is with you love."

Bonnie was always such a smart girl, that's why he liked her. She picked up on his game right away. Because this was definitely the first she called him love.

"I need you to do a spell for me."

"Figures … Guys, ha Caroline? Only need your around when there's a spell in the picture. All the other times, they don't call, don't write …" Bonnie was obviously kidding but Caroline just rolled her eyes and sat on the couch and started to observe her nail polish like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Let's go into the other room and discuss it." he said and took Bonnie by the hand.

He turned around to see Caroline one more time. "You don't mind staying alone for a second, do you love?"

"My heart is breaking. I don't know how ever will I survive it." she said pretending to be smart but he saw she was furious because she was being left behind.

They stepped inside of another room and Bonnie right away cast a spell so Caroline couldn't hear what they would be talking about.

"So, do I even have to ask who's the pretty blonde?"

"I' m hear to talk about the Moonstone. I finally have it."

"Good for you, now let's talk Caroline …"

"There is just one problem. My brother has kidnapped his present owner, Caroline's dad, so when I get him back I need you to do a spell to pass the ruling to me."

"Fine, you know I owe you. I mean, you wouldn't have come here if you didn't already know I would do it. So your brother has Caroline's dad? That must be bad for your romance."

"What romance sweetheart?"

"Klaus, I'm a witch. I sense these things, remember? Besides, even if I wasn't one, I see the way you look at her. And the way she is so desperately trying not to look at you. Please, you're going to tell me nothing is going on between you two? You could set this house on fire by just using the sparks between you two, and it would burn to the ground."

"I didn't say nothing is going on. I fancy her but she … It's just complicated, with everything going on."

"She … She likes you too. I mean she hates me. She hated me from the very second she saw me. That counts for something."

Klaus just stood silent for a second.

"You really like her, don't you? This is not just some girl. You care."

"Oh come on Bonnie, let's not go that far. When did you every see me care for anyone but myself?"

She took his face into her hands and looked him in the eyes. "You care."

"Now let's go outside before we give her a rage attack. God knows what she thinks we're doing here. Wait, actually … That not such a bad idea."

Caroline was still sitting on the same couch playing with her purse when they walked into the room. Bonnie was holding his hand and they were giggling.

"Oh Nik, you're so mean sometimes." she was caressing his hand and leaning to kiss his cheek.

"Sorry to interrupt but can we please go? If you're done with your business that is." she said not even trying to hide how annoyed she was.

Bonnie was right, Klaus thought, this was entertaining. Caroline was jealous, whatever she felt, she felt something. It was a start. Maybe a rocky start, but a start.

"I really want to come to Chicago before nightfall. To get this over with … To get rid off you." she said and went for the door.

He turned around to hug Bonnie. "I'll call you when everything is set for the spell." he whispered into her ear.

He was about to leave when she pulled him back into the hug and whispered:

"Don't let this one go Klaus. This one is right for you. She's definitely a keeper."

He just winked at her and stepped outside to find Caroline already in the car.

"So eager for us to get back to the road?"

She just looked at him with a very angry look. "I thought we were going to Chicago to rescue my father. I don't understand why we have to make social visits to your girlfriends along the way. You can do that in your free time."

He leaned to fasten her seatbelt and just gave her a cocky smile. "Jealous much?"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked this chapter ... I thought it was funny ... I would die to see a jealous Klaus and Caroline in the show, I think it would be epic ... But until then( so hoping it's until and there is a chance for them) we have to satisfy ourselves with this ... PLEASE REVIEW, and let me know what you think ;) ... <strong>

**In the next chapter- Chicago it is, things will be heating up, that's all I'm going to say ... I'm going to be pretty busy these days but I'll try to update as soon as possible ... Thank you for all your lovely reviews so far and thank you for reading this and sticking with me ;) ... **


	13. Set the night on fire

** "Set the night on fire"**

Chicago. One of his favorite cities. Some of his fondest memories were connected to this windy city and the roaring 20is. The time of the prohibition, funny, because actually nothing was prohibited and everything went. Human nature is so devilish. If you can't have it, you'll do anything to get it. He looked at Caroline standing in front of him observing his Chicago house.

"You have a house in Chicago?"

"Love, I have houses in places you wouldn't believe …" yes, he was bragging. But for once he wanted to impress her, since that was apparently mission impossible with this girl.

" Huh, you probably compelled, blackmailed or bribed your way to every one of those."

"You have such high opinion of me, stop before I start to blush." he was pretending this was amusing but the actual truth was … He was getting a bit tiered of her seeing him only as a monster. He wanted her to see more, he wanted to be more … because of her …

They entered the house. Luckily he called the guy usually taking care of it miles ago so everything was set up.

"Finally …" she said

"Finally what?" he asked

"Finally I don't have to share my room with you …"

"I didn't here you complaining last night when you were tucked away in my arms."

She just rolled her eyes, he saw she was trying to come up with a smart remark but came empty handed. He almost felt sorry for her. He saw her struggle … He knew she felt something. I mean it couldn't be possible he was in this mess of emotions alone. It just couldn't be … Because that would just be plain cruel … Even for a monster …

He phone started ringing.

"Hello brother"

"Been expecting my call have you? How does it feel for once to be the one who's not in control? Nik?"

"Oh Finn, always the jealous one …"

"Now, now, you shouldn't be saying things like that to me, especially since I have your little friend, or enemy, or whatever he is to you, but I know you need him. Alive. And I need the Moonstone."

"Explain why do you need the Moonstone again? So I can't have it? Really Finn, that's so petty."

"Well maybe I'm a petty person, these things happen when you're daggered for centuries."

"Let bygones be bygones brother."

"Not in this lifetime brother. I here you're in Chicago."

"I see your informants have done their job. Yes, I have arrived in the lovely windy city. Shall we meet?"

"I guess we should … Tomorrow, meet me at the old warehouse at River Grove, noon. Alone brother, no funny business. Or my little hostage could have a fatal accident."

"If you touch him, I'll …"

" Goodbye brother …"

Finn hung up on him. Klaus had no idea what he was about to say. I mean yes, he needed Joseph alive but why would he care if his brother tortured him a little, he never cared before. And then he remembered Caroline's eyes when she had her nightmare, they were still beautiful as hell, but if he had a heart it would break by seeing them so sad and lost. He never wanted to see it again, even less he wanted to be the cause of it. He sat and put his head into his hands. He was so utterly fucked. Sorry, but no better expression for it really. He always said love was vampires' greatest weakness, and they were not weak, he almost screamed at himself. But if he wasn't weak why did he almost hear his dead heart skip a bit every time she walked into the room. Like now …

"I heard you talking to someone …"

"My brother called …"

"Which one?"

"Finn …"

"My father … Is he, is he ok?"

"I think so, he's not dead. Finn wants us to meet tomorrow at noon. He needs him alive, but he has a lot of rage pilled up so …"

"Apparently it runs in the family." she spat at him and poured herself a glass of whiskey.

"I hate this shit, but I bet you don't have any martini lying around?"

"Sorry love, didn't have time to shop. Planning on getting yourself plastered?"

"Wouldn't you like that? Don't worry I can hold my liquor, maybe even better than you can."

" Caroline, Caroline, my sweet Caroline … You do realize I'm a thousand year old hybrid? I could drink how much you weigh ten times around and it still wouldn't affect me."

"Brag much …" she said teasing him, toying with him … And he wanted her never to stop …

"I'll prove it to you. Go out with me tonight. Let me show you Chicago as it was in its glory days."

You're insane, you know that? My father is out there somewhere, in God knows what condition, probably tortured by yet another you, and I should what? Let you show me the town? Paint the town red with you? Set fire to the night?" she gulped her whiskey in disgust, set the glass on the table, although he saw she wanted to throw it straightly at him, and was about to leave the room.

"And why not Caroline? Maybe tonight is all we have." he said hoping she wouldn't, or maybe hoping she would, catch on to the right meaning of his words.

"We live for today Caroline, because tomorrow may never come. Or in our case, who knows who'll be standing tomorrow at this hour and, who will be … well you know … So you're damn right, we should set this night on fire and let it burn …" he watched her as if he was about to throw her onto some sofa or something. He was burning inside. Whatever was to happen tomorrow, they had to make tonight count … But at this moment he literally had no idea what she was about to do. Take a chance Caroline, his brain was screaming, but he remained silent. They were just staring at each other for a while, with an intensity that could burn bridges and melt ice. She finally spoke.

"Where are you taking me? I have to know what to wear."

"There's this great club not far from here, it always has the 20is theme going on. You'll love it."

"Yeah, yeah, just keep the booze coming tonight." she said and went upstairs to change without looking twice at him.

He thought of Damon and remembered how he told her she had a death wish. He saw it in her eyes tonight. She was on a path to self- destruction … But he couldn't stop her … Not even if he wanted to. He was on the same road to hell with her … The only question was – who was going to be driving?

He went into his room and changed into a suit, I mean these were the roaring 20is for Gods sake. Luckily he had one in the closet since the last time he was here. It was funny actually, them dressing up, going into a club together, and pretending to be what? And what were they? Enemies? Tale as old as time, he thought … Falling for your enemy …All being fair in love and far, and that sort of shit … He remembered how she looked like the first time he saw her, and knew from that moment … he worshiped her … so stupid, but if the night was to be on fire then he would be honest, at least to himself. He worshiped her than, and worshiped her and wanted her even more now, as she was walking down the stairs in a short white dress, her hair curled up. She looked like the twenties goddess. She looked like a goddess, enough said.

"I really didn't have time to do better …" she said like she actually cared what he thought.

"Don't worry love, you still look more beautiful than any girl I met in the 20is. Any girl I met ever, come to think of it. "

"Whatever, can we just go please; I see lots of martinis with my name on it." she said but he could see she liked his compliment. Something definitely was on fire tonight. And the night would be the one that would show what …

* * *

><p>Caroline stepped inside of the most glorious places she had ever seen. "Glories" was a club that decided to preserve the glory of the 20is night after night after night. She even wished for something silly like having a chance to live in those days. It would have been dangerous and enticing and fabulous. She looked at Klaus, he fit right in. She could see him fit in in any period for that matter. If she didn't know he was a murderous hybrid, if she didn't know better, she would have fallen for him in any period …<p>

"Do you like it?" he said waiting impatiently for her answer, and for once she decided not to torture him but to give him an honest answer.

"I love it, this place is magical."

"Finally impressed?" he looked at her in surprise.

"Yes." she just said and smiled. He smiled right back at her. It was such a genuine smile it made her knees weak. She looked into his eyes and he looked at hers. They were so close to each other and the treacherous part of her brain wanted to wrap her hands around him and kiss him, kiss him relentlessly until they would both die trying to catch a breath.

"I need a drink." she said and walked away from him. She needed a distraction. She needed to be away from him and she needed to be drunk. Dead drunk, so drunk she would kill the part of her brain that was longing to be in his arms yet another night.

"Can I have a martini please?" she said to the bartender looking for money.

"No please, this one's on me. I insist." a handsome stranger was buying her a drink. He wasn't as handsome as Klaus, but maybe he would do, be her distraction.

"Thank you, you're very kind."

"Always a pleasure when I have the opportunity to have a drink with the most beautiful girl in the whole room. I haven't seen you around though?"

"It' my first time actually. I'm Caroline …"

The handsome stranger extended his hand and was about to introduce himself when she heard a voice behind her.

"Kol, brother, surprised to see you here …"

Caroline froze, no, no … This was not happening, another Mikaelson? Was she cursed or something?

"Brother, so nice to see you too, pleasant as ever I see. Elijah called me; he said you were headed to Chicago, and I just couldn't miss a heartwarming family reunion."

"If you're here to cause trouble …" Klaus said while grinding his teeth.

"Relax; I'm here to have a good time. I was just about to get acquainted with the lovely Caroline."

She saw Klaus was about to loose it so she did the only think she could do, ordered another martini and drank it in a flash.

"Caroline Salvatore …" she added this time.

"Really? Well this makes things even more interesting. Would you care to dance Caroline Salvatore?"

She should have said no, but something on Klaus's face just made her say yes. She wanted to torture him. She wanted to torture him as he was torturing her from the moment they met.

"Sure, why not. Let me just order another martini, and keep them coming." she went to the dance floor with Kol, looking at Klaus. He was angry but he was trying not to show it, he was sipping his whiskey and talking to some blonde girl by the bar. Oh well, she would just have to keep dancing with Kol.

"So, sweet Caroline, you and my brother, ha?"

"You know Kol; I think I like you more when you're quiet."

The martinis were starting to kick in, she felt it, but kept on drinking.

"You're feisty; I bet that's why he likes you. Always wanted what he couldn't have. Or did he have you already?" Kol looked at her with a mischievous smile.

"Kol, you're such a pig." she said, but smiled because she knew he was watching. She wanted him to watch, to suffer, to want her … Oh God, she needed to stop drinking … She wanted to shut her brain up, not to increase her wanting … She leaned closer to Kol, and imagined it being Klaus.

"_There's a saying old, says that love is blind_

_Still we're often told, "seek and ye shall find_

_So I'm going to seek a certain lad I've had in mind."_

Some singer was singing Ella Fitzgerald's _"Someone To Watch Over Me"_, so beautifully it almost made her tear. She looked up to find his glance but he wasn't at the bar. She couldn't find him anywhere.

"If you're looking for my brother honey, I just saw him step outside. Although, I wouldn't advise you to go after him when he's in such good moods."

She looked at Kol for a second, thinking about his words. No, she most definitely shouldn't go after him. No, she shouldn't … No, she wouldn't …

"Kol, thank you for the dance. But I have to go."

She ran outside as she heard the last lyrics of Ella's song:

"_Although he may not be the man some_

_Girls think of as handsome_

_To my heart he carries the key"_

But when she went outside she was in for a shock. It was pouring rain. The moment she stepped outside her pretty white dress turned into water. But she was not going back inside. If tonight was on fire she would burn herself to the ground, she thought.

And then she saw him. Standing on the rain, getting soaking wet.

"Klaus …" she yelled but he just kept on walking. She didn't even know if he heard her from the heavy rain drops falling from the sky, but then she remembered he had his extra super vamp hearing and he must have hurt him.

"Hey you …" she screamed as loud as she could. "Leaving so soon? You haven't drunk ten times the weight of me." She was trying to be funny but he voice was trembling and it wasn't just because she was soaking wet.

He finally turned around and faced her. "Sorry love, I'll take a rain check. Don't really feel like sticking around and seeing you get cozy with my brother." she saw the hurt on his face and it made her angry, ok, the alcohol in her blood wasn't helping much either.

"Oh really? Why the fuck do you care who I'm cozy with? Ha?" she was daring him and for a second she thought he would just see through her, see how pathetic she really was, how he made her this way. She thought he would see that and just walk away. But once more she was wrong …

Her grabbed her and pulled her close to him, only the rain and the small peaces of fabric all wet standing between them.

"Because I do care." he muttered.

And it that exact moment something exploded in her mind. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the club, maybe it was this damn rain pouring at their cold bodies, or maybe it was just her. Simply and plainly her, Caroline Salvatore or Caroline Forbes or just Caroline and her destructive nature, but before she could think twice about it – she pulled him closer and started kissing him. No, not kissing him but eating him up. And he was doing the same thing. They were like two animals let off the leash. They were biting each others lips. Pushing themselves closer together trying to rip the fabric off with their glance. His hands were on his hips and she pushed her dress aside and wrapped his legs around him. She could feel him pressed against her, excited, crazy, and she went into a delirious state.

Than suddenly she pushed him away but then pulled him back up: "Whatever I say, tonight … Don't stop …"

He grabbed her tight and with vampire speed they were in his house in an instant. In his room … His room … He pushed her onto his bed, like that time he pushed her onto his sofa. She got wet just by thinking about it, like she wasn't already.

"You're gorgeous." he said, just standing there staring at her.

The dress was soaking wet, white, not leaving anything to the imagination anymore. Like it mattered … "Less talk, more play." she said and gave him a smile that made his head spin. He approached his bed and in one move ripped her dress off. Nobody has ever done that before and she was in shock, she almost came then and there, it was just so fucking perfect.

"My turn wolf boy." she said and tore his shirt off revealing his perfect torso, the one she was admiring the night before. And now it was hers, she owned him and could do with him whatever she pleased. Touch it, taste it, lick it.

"Caroline …" she heard him moan. And then he threw her onto the bed and climbed on top of her. "Don't think you're the only one having all the fun."

"Oh, I didn't hear you complaining …"

"And I wasn't but I waited so long to see you naked … I'm going to enjoy this." he said and tore he pink lace bra off. She was only in her panties now.

"Beautiful" he said and went for her breast. His wet hair was touching her skin, his lips were doing unimaginable things to her breasts. No, it never was like this. She had good sex, she had amazing sex but this… This was on a heroine vampire rollercoaster sex. And then his hand went down.

"Nooo, nooo, she screamed. You're not playing fair. You, oh … you still have your pants on …" she was trying to talk, she was trying to think, breathe, but it was pretty hard as he was touching the most delicate part of her, in the finest way possible. I mean the naughtiest way possible.

"You're so wet, is it for me?" even in this moment as he was holding on to dear life not to lose control he had the time to tease her.

"I'll never tell." two could play this game Caroline thought.

"Oh, really? You won't scream my name in bed?"

"Never" she exclaimed proudly

"Challenge excepted." he said while removing her panties and kissing her where she was throbbing.

"Stop please, oh, don't … Klaus …"

He came to face her and said: "Yes love?"

"Just, please, I need to feel you inside of me."

In seconds his pants and boxers were gone. "So glad to here you say that cause I seriously can't take this anymore." she was smiling because they were at last in the same boat. But her smiles soon turned into screams as he entered her and started moving inside of her. They were a perfect match. She was scratching his back holding for dear life as she was falling from a very scar cliff. He bit her neck and as her blood was seeping she bit him back and screamed his name once more and he returned the scream with hers. They have set the night of fire.

* * *

><p><strong>The infamous chapter nb.13; I love that number btw. ;) ... Lots going on ... I love the rain scene, I always thought the rain scenes between couples are just romantic to die for, so my Klaroline just had to have one ... I even threw a little Kol in, for all you Kol lovers :D ... Hm, the sex scene? I always believe I'm super bad in those, so I hope you guys didn't hate it completely ... But even if you did, I CAN'T WAIT FOR YOUR REVIEWS ... Thank you for all of the lovely words so far, love you guys ;) ...<strong>

**Hm, next ... Morning after sex? The big confrontation ahead? Lots to come ;) ... I just need to find time to make it happen :) ... **

**P.S. Please listen to Ella's "Someone watching over me", it really is a beautiful song ... Wow, how amazing would it be if Klaus and Caroline actually danced to it ... :) **


	14. Not a fairytale but a tragedy

** "Not a fairytale but a tragedy"**

Yet another morning Caroline had woken up in someone's arms. The only difference was this time she was, oh yes, naked. Her head hurt, she always could hold her liquor, but this time it wasn't just the drinks that made her head throb. It was the serious lack of sleep. She couldn't believe she slept with Klaus, like 5 or 6 times last night. Seriously, she wasn't bragging, she just wasn't capable of counting after the first 4 or 5 times. They weren't normal, but last night, it did seem normal. They were behaving like tomorrow would never come and they had only a few hours to live. They behaved selfishly, like they were the only two people in the world and what they wanted, and they wanted each other, was the only thing that mattered and would ever matter … But that was last night, last night with a lot of alcohol in their blood, last night in the pouring rain, last night in that magnificent 20is club, everything went … This morning … This morning reality hits … And the harsh reality was she had fallen for the enemy, slept with him, drank his blood and let him drink hers, which she has never, and I mean NEVER done before, after Damon and that horrible episode of her life, that is. She did the thing she never wanted to do – she lost control of herself. She let the dark in. And she didn't know if there was a way back, a part of her didn't know if she wanted to go back.

She tried to move but he grabbed her and pushed her back into his arms.

"Klaus …" she whispered not knowing what else to say.

"I'm a thousand years old Caroline, you forget I barely need sleep. I know you're awake for minutes now, probably torturing that witty brain of yours with what happened last night."

"Oh shut up, it's not like you can read minds." she pushed him and wrapped the sheet around her body. It was so silly, it's not like he hadn't seen and tasted every part of her body last night, over and over again. But like she said, that was last night … This was this morning …

"Hiding something under there? Some tail I hadn't seen last night perhaps?"

"Everything is one big joke to you isn't it?" she was angry at him and she didn't even know why, I guess because it was easier to be angry at him than to face her true feelings. Since she had no freaking idea what they were in the first place.

"Caroline …" he sat next to her and looked her in the eyes.

"Caroline please look at me. None of this is a joke to me, it never was. But I don't think I could stand …" he suddenly stopped talking.

"You know what, never mind. We're not going to do this anymore; I've expressed my feelings towards you so many times. It's your turn love."

Caroline looked at him in surprise, she couldn't believe he had actually said that and couldn't believe he was actually asking this from her. It just wasn't fair, and you know what? She just didn't have to go along with it, and she wouldn't.

"It's ten o'clock. It will be noon in two hours. Your psycho brother has the person I love the most in this whole world and I have no idea what he's capable of. I really don't think it's time to contemplate about my feelings." Caroline said trying to sound angry, and not scared. Not scared that she would actually feel something for him … But Klaus called her bluff, called it as he saw it. And it didn't surprise her, because for a man mad about games and manipulations he was really playing on the honesty card now.

"Ha, I never thought of you as a chicken …"

"Please Klaus, we're not twelve. I'm not falling for that."

He grabbed her, but slightly, he wasn't planning to hurt her. She wasn't afraid, for some reason she felt safe with him. But she didn't feel safe with herself anymore.

"You're not falling for that? The same way you're not falling for me, I presume?"

"I, I'm not." she said and tried to make it convincing.

She pushed herself to the wall, trying to make a distance between them; this closeness was just too intense. She closed her eyes and tried to think. This was so not the conversation they were supposed to be having right now, there were more important issues to be dealt with. But she had to say something to get him of her back, this time only figuratively speaking. So she decided to go with the truth or at least the "truth" she kept telling herself.

"I am not going to lie and say last night wasn't … amazing, like nothing I experienced before, hands down best sex in my life. We really click on that level, ok, I admit it. It was an insane night but it was just sex."

He looked at her like she stabbed a dagger through his hard but just for a glimpse of a second. Than his face when relentlessly dark and she saw he shut his emotions off. Wow, she wished she could do the same as easily. She actually had no idea that it didn't come easy to him either. Not for a while now, not after he met her.

"Fine Caroline, you keep telling yourself that. Just sex … Nothing else. No emotions, no messes … Fine …" he kept repeating that horrible fine and it made her heart ache. It's not like she thought the big bad wolf would throw himself at her feet and ask for her love. This wasn't the fucking Cinderella or whatever fairytale. It just wasn't a fairytale. And nothing has changed; he was still a Mikaelson and she a Salvatore. They were still supposed to hate each others guts. This was not supposed to be a faire tale, but a tragedy.

He went into the shower and she went into her room to change. No funny remarks on his side about her joining him, no bitter remarks from her that she would rather lick the toilette seat or something. No nothing … Just the ice cold silence between them that made her want to cry. She was so silly; I mean she was the one that practically told him last night meant nothing. So why did that NOTHING hurt so much? Her mobile phone started ringing as she was getting dressed.

"Elena? What's wrong?" she answered in a panic when she saw Elena was calling her.

"No, nothing Caroline, I just wanted to hear your voice. I miss you so much Care. I couldn't sleep one bit last night, ever since Stefan told me you called him yesterday and what's going to happen today …"

Caroline heard Elena was crying, and knowing how sweet and sensitive Elena really was, she was probably crying all night. While I was having the time of my life with the enemy, she thought and once more felt guilty and like she betrayed her family. Why did it always had to be this way with him? Why does it always have to be one or the other in her life? Whyyy?

"Sweetie, don't worry, you know I'd never let anything happen to Joseph, I would give my life to keep him safe and alive."

Elena started crying after hearing this. "I know Caroline, that's why I'm so worried. Oh God, I told Stefan I wasn't going to cry anymore, but just the thought of something happening to you. You're like a sister to me … I just love you so much." and then of course she started crying again.

"Oh Elena, I love you too. So stop crying. I'll be fine, nothing, listen to me, nothing is going to happen to me. I'll be back home before you know it. With Joseph, and we'll keep on being this crazy, dysfunctional but loving vampire family. The Addams Family only with claws … Nothing is going to separate us, I promise you this Lena. Nothing."

She looked herself in the mirror after the conversation she had with Elena, looked deep down and knew what she had to do. She had to keep her family together and nothing and none would stop her from doing this.

She went downstairs to find Klaus doing something. Drawing something in his sketchbook? Probably some master plan of attack or something like that… Evil master plans of the murderous hybrid volume one, she thought to herself.

"Klaus, I'm going with you."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about love?" but the love wasn't sweet as usual it was filled with annoyance; he finally had had enough of her, she thought, but wasn't backing down. She was defending her own … All is fair … in love and war …

"I'm going with you at noon. I know Finn said come alone but I don't think he'll be threatened by me, I mean he is one of the Originals, I can't hurt him."

"So why do you want to go? Put yourself into danger?"

"He has my father Klaus." she said calmly.

"Oh, I see. And you don't trust me to take care of it without shedding the blood of the innocent, right sweetheart?" again with the nicknames that were pronounced to vindictively right now they were burning a whole through her dead heart. But she couldn't stop, even if she was hurting both of them. She had her loved once to take care of.

"After the ruling is past to you, you don't need him alive anymore." she knew she would regret saying that the moment she said it, she practically called him a cold-blooded monster. I mean he was that, right? So why did she feel so bad? Like she broke her very own heart by saying this. He just stared at her with his evil glare. Was it evil or was it just sad? She couldn't tell anymore, she was way too confused.

"Fine love, come along for the ride." he finally spoke.

"But don't expect me to come to your rescue if something happens. As you pointed out so many times, I don't care. So I simply won't care if you live or die. You're on your own. As we all."

He left the room without even looking at her. She was right – this was no fairytale, it was a tragedy. The only thing she feared was … if the worst was yet to come …

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys aren't mad this is just from Caroline's POV, the infamous morning after feelings ... I know I've spoiled :p you with longer chapters and both POV's but this just looked like a nicely rounded up chapter, so I decided to publish it. Don't worry, Klaus will get his POV, as the big battle is next, and it's a brother thing so that will definately be his chapter, Caroline at his side of course... As a friend or an enemy? Wait and see ;)<strong>

**I just want to thank you once more for ALL YOUR REVIEWS, they alway and I mean always, make me day and make me write this and share with you ... So keep on reading and reviewing and thaank you :))) **


	15. Are we all just monsters?

** "Are we all just monsters?" **

It was almost noon. Caroline and Klaus were driving to the old warehouse at River Grove. The silence in the car from the moment they sat in it was so thick you could cut right through it. Klaus was done with Caroline. But somehow just couldn't get rid off her, out of his life, and out of his mind. Soon enough everything would be over, but what does that mean exactly? Will they live or die? Will she live? It was just the stupidest thing that she was here with him. He should have just compelled her to stay in the house and not move. The only thing she could do was get herself killed. And of course he lied; of course he did, when he said he didn't care if she was dead or alive. Of course he cared; he cared so much it was burning a whole inside of his body. That could only end in tragedy, caring that is … Love is a vampire's greatest weakness, he had seen it millions and millions time in history. Great men fall because of love for a woman. Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?

They shared a life changing night together, he felt closer to her than he ever had to anyone, but she still considered him a monster, her enemy, a person unworthy of her and her affections. In her eyes he meant nothing.

"Nobody cares about you boy." Mikael's words were once more echoing in his ears. No one cares, and the only thing he could do is not care as well. Not care about anything but getting his Moonstone, breaking the curse and becoming invincible. In the end that was the plan all along, all these years … She … she was just a distraction … a bad distraction that has left a bitter taste in his mouth …

"We're here." he said, not sure if that was meant to be for Caroline or for himself. He wasn't a fool, he knew after this one of them was going down. Finn or him … It was a matter of life and death. No more daggering and carrying around in coffins, this was the ultimate fight between brothers, the one that had to end in death. He hated Finn for betraying them, for running out on them, but he was still his brother and killing your own blood … It's not an easy task even for a ruthless killer, who is by the way not ruthless at all, apparently.

"I meant what I said Caroline." he thought it was important to explain it to her one more time.

"I don't care what happens to you, I'm not going to be your knight in shining armor, you made it perfectly clear you don't want that, so for once I'm going to respect your wishes love. If you go there with me, you're on your own."

She looked at him with those beautiful eyes and he expected to see anger in them but all he could see was sadness. Maybe she wasn't made of stone after all. But it didn't matter anymore. It was too late for fairytales now. In the end, they were merely monsters.

"Don't worry Klaus, I can take care of myself, knights in shining armor are long dead and buried. Damsels in distress are also passé."

"Very well then, let's go. I believe we have a lovely noon meeting to attend."

They stepped into the abandoned warehouse. And, well, it really looked abandoned. Finn was playing hide and seek, testing his patience, knowing how little of it he always had. And then suddenly the man of the hour stepped into the picture.

"Brother, I thought I told you to come alone. Or is this a "so happy to see you" gift. She's a pretty little thing."

He saw Caroline flinch for a second before putting her brave face on. That's my girl, he thought, before remembering she wasn't … his girl … or his anything, for that matter …

"My name is Caroline Salvatore." she exclaimed proudly trying to show she wasn't afraid of yet another Mikaelson. He had to applaud her for her bravery or stupidity, because he knew Finn could see right through her and sense her fear.

"And you are here because? This is between me and my brother, a family thing."

"Well you see, when you kidnapped her father you kind of made it her thing too. Or at least she keeps telling me so for the last few days."

"Klaus, don't tell me you actually care about the old man? If he lives or dies?"

He saw Caroline was observing him and he also so Finn observing him. He had to choose his next step wisely.

"Of course I care; he's a big part of my plan. That's pretty much it though. You know I was never really a caring type." Klaus tried to say it as nonchalantly as he could. Caroline was looking at him with hate and Finn caught a glimpse of it.

"Dear Caroline, don't tell me you're disappointed with his response? This is my little brother in all his glory, the only side of him you'll see because this is the only side he has. He is heartless. He is a monster.

Klaus smiled and his smile filled the room.

"Takes one to know one dear brother. We're all the same."

"Nooo!" Finn screamed at him.

"I'm nothing like you. I'm nothing like any of you monsters. Mother was right; we're the abomination of nature, the worst thing that had ever walked the Earth. Moonsters! We only cause pain and misery … I'll put to end to it. And I'll put an end to you trying to create and army of once such as yourself, because I know that you're capable of that, and of much more. So hand me that Moonstone."

"You really think I'm handing over anything before I see if your little hostage is even alive? Where is Joseph?"

He saw Caroline's face turn pale, they where waiting to hear if he was still alive. She looked so different from the Caroline he admired, for this scared Caroline he had only love. And there, his brain had said it, or maybe was it his heart, but something buried deep inside of him. Finn was wrong. They might have been an abomination of nature but they weren't monsters. Not if they could feel and if they could love. She felt for her father, her family, and he felt for her. All hope wasn't lost on them yet.

Finn stepped outside while they were standing in place not moving an inch, not even breathing. Just standing and waiting … Waiting to see about that hope …

Finally Finn came back holding Joseph in his arms.

"Daddy!" Caroline screamed when seeing him all bloody and ran to him, but Klaus grabbed her first and knocked her against the wall as hard as he could, knocking her unconscious. This was the only way to keep her safe, he knew Finn would have snapped her neck in half if she went anywhere near him and Joseph. He was the monster that was protecting her in the only way he knew how. Yes, he knew she would never forgive him but keeping her alive was more important to him. "Are we monsters?" he asked himself. "Are we really such monsters if we're willing to let the ones that we love the most hate us, just to keep them safe?"

Joseph was barely standing on his too feet but he still managed to murmur: "Caroline …" when he saw what Klaus did to her. If only he knew it was to protect her and not to hurt her, Klaus thought to himself …

"See, I've kept my part of the bargain. He's alive."

"I see you've been playing games with him, have you brother?"

"Well, no reason why you should have all the fun in the family. He was a real challenge, strong little bugger, it made it even harder to resist. Always wanted a Salvatore for a pet. Although I have to admit yours is a prettier one. Can I have her if you're done with her?"

Klaus felt his jaws clench, the thought of anyone hurting Caroline made him sick, but he had to remain calm.

"If you want, she's just a distraction. Pretty one, but talks way to much. Now release Joseph and I'll give you the Moonstone."

Finn grabbed Joseph even tighter and put a dagger right where his unbeating heart was.

"Please Klaus; don't take me for a fool. The Moonstone first, or another one bites the dust."

Klaus took the Moonstone out of his pocket and showed it to Finn.

"This is what you want?" he looked at Finn's eyes with an evil glare. They weren't exchanging chit-chats anymore, the games were over. It was now or never. He threw the Moonstone in the air. Everything went in slow motion from there on. Finn released Joseph to the ground and ran towards the Moonstone. And in that exact moment – Elijah, Rebekah and Kol appeared in the warehouse. They were quite the family, the Mikaelson clan. Rebekah grabbed the Moonstone while Elijah and Kol grabbed Finn.

Klaus approached Finn and enjoyed seeing fear in his eyes. He knew his end was approaching.

"Not so confident anymore, are you brother?" Klaus was mocking him.

Finn was fighting to release himself, but he was no match for both Elijah and Kol.

"You bastard, all of you. I can't believe you sided with him. You're all monsters."

"It doesn't have to be this way Finn." Rebekah said.

"We could be a family Finn. Why do you have to do this? You are our brother, we are family." Rebekah was repeating herself but Klaus could see how torn she was, nobody really wanted Finn dead. They weren't monsters as he called them, and even if they were, even monsters care for their loved ones. And Rebekah was a spoiled, self –centered brat but she loved her brothers, all of them.

"Ha Rebekah, always so pathetic and naïve. We never were a family, not after we became vampires, not after we were cursed this way. You are nothing to me, just an abomination of nature." Klaus could see Rebekah's eyes tearing up; even Elijah was truly affected with this. It was time to put an end to this, Klaus thought, there was no turning back.

"Goodbye brother." he was just about to rip his heart out when Finn spoke one more time.

"Kill me; I can't wait for it dear brother. But you will never get your way. You will never get rid off your curse; I promise you that." he said and started, you wouldn't believe, laughing.

And than it all again went in slow motion. Who would say so many things can happen in just a second. Rebekah was the one that took out a white-oak tree dagger from her coat and plunged it into Finn's heart. He eyes were filled with tears as she watched her brother die, the only thing she said, whispered actually, was: "We are not monsters, we are not monsters …"

Klaus took her in his arms as she was still crying and Finn's body turning into ashes.

But … At that moment something started happening to Joseph. He started gasping for air and his whole body was covered in blood. Elijah and Klaus flew to his side to see him gasp for his last breath. He wasn't moving or breathing anymore. Of course as it always is, in that exact moment Caroline came to, and saw something happening around her father. She stood up and went where he was, still a little unstable on her legs. But when she saw him covered in blood she screamed and fell by his side.

"Daddy, daddy? Please daddy, just say something. It's me, Caroline. Please, open your eyes."

"Caroline …" Klaus tried to touch her but she pushed him back and held her father in her arms, her white blouse turning into red.

"No,no, nooo …" she was trying to catch a breath between her screams.

"Please don't leave me daddy, please don't leave me."

They were all looking at her, and it broke their hearts to see it go down like this, especially his, to see this girl in so much pain. The girl he loved with all his heart.

They have lost their flesh and blood, and now she was losing the one person she cared most about. All this blood, pain and mayhem. Klaus closed his eyes and he let one tear escape him.

"_**In the end, are we all just monsters? "he wondered.**_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**So, this was one deep and dark chapter ... I hope you guys liked it :) ... It was the culmination of so many things, Klaus's feelings, Mikaelson family clan and the question of humanity of all of them ...**

**Btw. I have a tiny spoiler - don't hate me cause I killed Joseph and made Caroline suffer, NOTHING is over yet ;) ... There, I hope you feel a little calmer now ;)**

**P.S. I wanted to thank all of you FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART, for all of your lovely reviews and kind words, they made my day in a way you couldn't even believe ;) ... So keep being this awsome and amazing, and REVIEW, cause you're making me sooo happy :))) **


	16. Maybe I want to be the hero

** "Maybe I want to be the hero"**

They always say you remember the moment you die, don't know, maybe it is true, but it wasn't the truth in Caroline's case. She didn't remember the last drain of blood that Damon drained from her body or how Joseph fed her blood. She didn't go through a tunnel and she saw no white light ahead. But she remembered waking up in some strange bedroom a man sitting next to her.

"Don't be afraid Caroline, my name is Joseph Salvatore. You're in my home." and strangely enough she wasn't afraid, his voice soothed her.

"What, what happened to me?" she whispered lightly.

"My son decided to kill you but I fed you my blood just before you died."

She looked at him in amazement. "Am I a vampire now?" she was confused, but she knew a while now what Damon really was, she was just so destructive she didn't care.

"Sort of, but you still have to feed on blood to complete the transition. It's your decision."

Caroline couldn't believe what she was hearing: blood, transition, life, death, everything was so confusing.

"So, you're giving me a choice?"

"Of course dear Caroline, I would never force you to become this against your will. That is not why I saved you."

"But, but why did you safe me?"

"Because I believe you deserve a chance, you deserve to live, a chance to become something great."

She turned her back on him and stared at the wall. "I think you've made a mistake than. I am not great; on the contrary, I'm pathetic. I should just die and be done with it."

" If that is your wish … But Caroline, there's a whole world out there waiting for you, great cities and music and art. Genuine beauty. And you could have all of it, and you could be a part of it; you could change the world if you really wanted to. You have so much to give, I see it in you, and it would be a pleasure to get to know you."

She turned to face him and said: "I don't think anyone had really seen that in me before. My dad … Well, he just left and …" Caroline started crying …

" It's hard for me to see anything when I feel so alone all the time." she knew she sounded so pathetic at the moment, spilling her deepest and darkest emotions to a complete stranger but why would it matter, she would be dead soon, she thought.

But than suddenly he took her hand and squeezed it lightly.

"You don't have to be alone anymore Caroline. I could give you a family. And promise you, you'll never be alone again."

Now, eight years after that night when she died and was reborn, he broke his promise. He was leaving her alone and she couldn't take it. She didn't understand what was going on, she didn't even have the strength to blame anyone for it, although she knew who she should blame, and that made her bleed even more. She just looked into his eyes, trying not to look at the blood and his face turning white. She just focused on the eyes; he had the gentlest eyes she had ever seen, especially in a vampire. And she wasn't ready to let them go …

"There has to be something we can do." she said and looked straight at Klaus. She had no clue what she was saying but whatever it was, he was her best shot.

"Caroline …" Elijah said gently.

"I'm so sorry for your loss; I never wanted something like this to happen. But I don't know what we can do, I … I think he's gone …"

"Nooo!" Caroline screamed and looked at Klaus one more time.

"We're supernatural beings, there is always something we can do …I'm not letting him go, not without a fight." they all thought she would start crying again but she was as strong as a rock, or at least fighting to be.

"But he's dead." Kol was being an asshole and stating the obvious.

"How did this even happen? I, I don't understand …" Rebekah was puzzled.

"One moment he was fine … And than I stabbed Finn and … he also started bleeding …"

Klaus finally spoke: "Finn tied them together with some kind of a spell that must be it. That is what he meant when he said I wouldn't be able to break the curse … If he died, they both die. That must be it." Klaus looked at Caroline hoping that through all her anger and pain she would see he would never hurt her father on purpose. And the funny thing was she actually did see it. She was supposed to hate him, she knew that, now more than ever, but she had no strength to do that, not when he was looking at her with those lost eyes. They were as lost as hers, they truly were a pair. A match made in hell.

"Maybe we can do something; maybe it's not too late yet. We could try reversing the spell …" Klaus was holding on to a threat, but he would give anything to have the light back in Caroline's eyes, the only eyes he cared about, the eyes he loved more than his own life.

"Klaus, please don't give Caroline hope. I'm sorry, but I really don't think that's possible." Elijah was trying to be the voice of reason, he wasn't cruel, on the contrary, he was trying to save Caroline from even more suffering.

"But, but, if there is a chance… We have to try … We have to try anything …" Caroline was also holding on to practically nothing but in moments like these, she wasn't rational and keeping it together Caroline, she was just a Caroline who would do anything to save the person that was everything to her, her family.

"There is no time to lose; I'll call Bonnie right away to ask for her help. Elijah, Kol put Joseph in my car, we have to go at once."

Caroline was once again sitting in the care next to Klaus, and she was desperately trying not to think about the fact that the lifeless body of her father was in the back seat. They didn't speak. I guess they had nothing to say to each other, or had too much to say but didn't know where to start.

"I …" she finally started, because she had to say something just not to think about her father, lying there, dead …

"I keep thinking I should call Damon and Stefan, I should … But I just can't force myself to do that. Not while there is still hope, I keep telling myself there is …" she was rambling like a crazy person but this is exactly how she was feeling. And going through this emotional breakdown with Klaus at her side was making in even harder.

"Do you hate me?" he looked at her and asked her bluntly.

She looked at him the same way and said: "I don't know."

"I don't think I actually feel anything right now, I'm too numb to feel. If I started feeling I think I would die … It's easier this way."

"I understand that." he replied

"Do you? Well, why are you doing this than? Helping be, giving me hope? You said you didn't care anymore."

He looked straight ahead and not at her when he simply whispered: "I lied."

She was trying not to look at him but it was stronger than her. She looked at him and saw a vulnerable face. A face of a man that has lost so much in his life, a monster that has taken even more, but somehow she knew she lied too, she could never truly hate him. Hating him would be like hating herself. So she took one of her hands and placed it on top of his, without saying a word. He didn't spoke either. The time and the place for words were long gone. But the feelings would never be, they both knew that … And drove on holding each others hand …

He took Joseph into his arms and they ran into Bonnie's house. She was already waiting for them. Candles burning everywhere … It looked like a shrine of some kind, a shrine for a dead man, Caroline thought to herself and shivered.

Bonnie walked to the place where Klaus had put her father, not his body, but her father. He was still her father to her, and would be till absolutely all hope was gone. Which could be very soon, she thought and shivered once more. This place was giving her the creeps.

"I don't know what I can do." Bonnie was being honest.

"But you will try?" Klaus asked her.

"Please try." Caroline was begging her. A person she treated with so much despise just a day and a half ago. It seemed like a different life. So much has happened since … And it all came back to her once more – the rain, the kiss, the passion, the cold shoulder the morning after, and this … It all led to this … A horrible thought came to her head but she couldn't shake it … Was this her punishment? Was she paying the price for betraying her family by falling for the enemy? Maybe all wasn't fair in love and war after all. Oh God, was that it? Was this her fault?

"God or any supernatural thingies listening, please save him, I promise I will make everything right. I'll give up, him …" She thought of Klaus and his smile and her body clenched in pain but she still made a promise …

"Please and try to save him Bonnie. I know I'm, we're, nothing to you but he's my father, I love him more than words could say and I don't think I could live without him. He's not my blood but he has given me my life, the greatest thing in the world …" she was begging and she didn't care, she was even willing to go down on her knees, she was willing to do anything to save her family.

"I'll try Caroline, I promise I'll try but … It's not up to me really. I don't know if the spirits of nature want him alive or if it's his time to go. This is a really strong and dangerous spell though. I'll need some of your blood."

"Ok …" Caroline was giving her hand but Klaus pushed her out of the way.

"Take mine Bonnie, I'm an Original, mine is the strongest blood there is, not that I'm bragging..."

Caroline couldn't believe that Klaus had offered his blood to save her father, it was the ultimate gesture and it made her heart ache to know … One way or the other, tonight she would be losing one of them, maybe even both …

"This could be dangerous for you too Klaus." Bonnie warned him.

"I've never done anything like this before; I don't know in how many ways it can backfire."

"I'm a big boy Bonnie; you know that, I'll be fine."

"You, you don't have to do this …" Caroline whispered.

He approached her and kissed her in the forehead. Their bodies were melting together. She wanted him to hold her and never let her go. But he did, he looked into her eyes and said: "It's ok love, maybe I want to be a hero for a change."

Bonnie took out the knife and cut into Klaus's hand. His blood dripping all over her father as Bonnie started doing her witchy spell. Suddenly the room started shaking and all the candles were burning bright as the Sun itself. Caroline couldn't see anything; she had no idea if this was a good sign or a bad one. She had no idea if her little prayer would be answered. The ground was starting to shake even harder as Bonnie raised her voice, she was talking to someone on the other side. Than something knocked Caroline on the ground and she couldn't get up. And than it all stopped as abruptly as it started. She got up and looked at them standing around her father.

"Did it work?" she asked petrified to hear the answer.

"I, I don't know ..." Bonnie said and almost fainted but Klaus caught her in time and laid her on the couch.

She instantly went to her father, he was still covered in blood and still not breathing. So this was it, the final goodbye. No more hope …No more heroes and heroisms … No more nothing … An ending … She caressed his cheek one last time when suddenly someone grabbed her hand. "Daddy" she screamed as Joseph opened his eyes. He was still out of it but he was alive. ALIVE!

Klaus came to her side and she instinctively hugged him and squeezed him tightly.

"Thank you" she whispered into his ear.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you."

She remembered what he said a few minutes ago: "… maybe I want to be a hero for a change." There was so much more to this man than just a monster, just a hybrid and just the big bad wolf how she called him more than once. There was so much more, and she loved him, every little part of him, the good and the bad. She loved him like she never thought was even possible to love someone. Like she almost didn't want to love, because it was so deep and strong that it scared her.

But than she also remembered her promise, the promise she gave to herself and anyone out there listening. If Joseph survived she would let him go. She would make things right.

She looked him in the eyes and he could read from them she was in a way saying goodbye when she said … "no matter what, you'll always be me hero."

* * *

><p><strong>So see? No worries, and sorry if I made you sad, he's ALIVE ... Of course I would never kill Joseph, he's such a cool father figure ... And yeey, Caroline finally realizes she loves Klaus and NOOO she made that stupid promise and now what? Is this really the end of them or is there more to come? Of course there is more to come, at least a few more chapters ... <strong>

**I have to admit, I wasn't planning on making this so long in the beginning but the story just talk it's toll and I like writing this ... And I love you guys for reading this and leaving me lovely reviews, I appreciate very one of them ... PLEASE KEEP ON REVIEWING AND INSPIRING ME :))) ...**

**P.S. To me last night's episode was just borning, I have to be honest ... The writers/producers should really see why they SHOULDN'T kill Klaus ... Without Klaus there is no show anymore ... And without Klaroline ... my heart will just break :(( **


	17. I love you

**" I love you"**

Bonnie was getting ready to do another spell; it was two for the price of one evening apparently. This one, thank God wasn't lifethreating for anyone. It could have been, potentially, if Joseph refused to pass the ruling of the Moonstone. But for some strange reason he didn't …He said that he would do it and this would make them even, he made Klaus promise not to hurt any members of his family and also added:" We'll do this Klaus and then go our separate ways once and for all." Caroline didn't look at neither of them as Joseph was saying this. She was just staring at the wall and breaking his unbeating heart in millions of pieces. She didn't say anything … He still remembered how he held her in his arms an hour ago, how she hugged him when she saw her father was alive, and how she called him his hero. No one in his entire life, in his thousand years, had called him that. And he had to be honest, it felt good, it felt incredible actually. It felt like nothing before, he felt strong and full of life, and he felt like he didn't need the Moonstone and immortality, the only thing he would ever need was her. But now she was sitting there, holding his father's hand and not even looking at him. They had their strange little story from the start, a baby Salvatore and the big bad Mikaelson. And from the start he could never really tell what she felt for him, if she felt anything at all … And he, the big bad hybrid, the "I can't be killed" hybrid was petrified to ask her. Because he didn't know if he could handle her answer … and her rejection …

Caroline was waiting in the car with her dad, ready to go to the airport and head back to Mystic Falls while he was saying goodbye to Bonnie.

"Super witch to the rescue one more time." he was teasing her.

"Seriously Bonnie, I can't thank you enough for what you did today."

"You have your Moonstone, no more cursed man walking, but somehow I know that's not what you're talking about. She matters to you more, doesn't she?"

"I don't know what to say to that Bonnie." he never had trouble to express his emotions when it came to hate, but love that was a different story all together.

"Oh, yes you do. You love her. And you need to tell her that Klaus, if you let her go … Well I don't have to be a psychic witch to know you'll regret it a thousand years to come. And no Moonstone and no being the strongest person on Earth could change that. You see there is this thing called love that is stronger than all of it, and eventually the only thing that matters."

"Oh Bonnie, when did you become this sentimental?"

"I don't know, maybe tonight? Watching Caroline beg me to save her father? Watching you being capable of love? You know all the other witches told me you're the devil, the worst of them all, but I knew there was something more to you; you just needed the right person to come to your life to remember that. And she has … Don't let her go …"

He looked at Bonnie and knew she was dead right; she was a clever little witch, but unfortunately he also knew he couldn't' promise her anything.

"I can't keep her Bonnie if she doesn't want to be kept …"

"I know Klaus." and then she hugged him goodbye and said: "Nevertheless, don't give up on her. Wait … Love is worth the wait …"

He looked at her sleeping on the plane, her head resting on Joseph's shoulder. She looked like an angel. He would have done anything for it to be his shoulder. Anything to have her that near, even if it was the last time. He was truly torn, should he risk more than ever before in his life, more than when he killed his mother, more when he fought Mikael, more than when her daggered his siblings, and tell her everything? Pour his heart out to her, throw himself at her mercy … He was one proud hybrid and he had never done something like this, ever before, but on the other hand he had never felt anything like this before. Was it worth it? Could he risk everything for love? He never said "I love you", to any woman. Was he ready to do this? His heart said yes, but his brain still needed some convincing. He had only a few hours before the plain landed and he needed to make a decision.

"I'll take you home, I had my car driven to the airport." he said to Caroline and Joseph as they finally landed in Mystic Falls. Who would have thought only a few days ago they were in his mansion, dancing, drinking, him kissing Caroline for the first time by the lake. Who would have thought only a few days ago was when he met her. It seemed a life time ago because it seemed like he loved her for all eternity now, not just a week. But when you're a vampire everything is heightened, you can fall in love in a second … The exact thing that has happened to the biggest beast of them all … But he didn't know if the beauty felt the same.

"I appreciate your offer Klaus, but I also called for a car to come for us. I don't think you driving as home is a good idea. Damon and Stefan would not be happy to see you, and I don't want any confrontations." Joseph said coldly. This kind of reaction was expected and Joseph was more than right but it still kind of stung him a little. He might have saved his life but Joseph would never forget he was the one responsible for him dying in the first place, and would Caroline?

"Caroline sweetie let's go, I think the car is already waiting for us outside." Joseph was taking Caroline away.

He looked at her as she was looking at him, not knowing what to say. How to keep her by his side, forever if possible.

"Caroline …" he whispered trying to explain to her with that one word everything he felt.

"Caroline, let's go." he father said and not in a whisper but in a very serious tone.

"I'm coming, I just … I want to say goodbye to, to him …"

"I don't think he deserves that courtesy." Joseph was being harsh, he wasn't his usual self, but Klaus understood him so well. He was just trying to protect Caroline; they both loved her so much, more than she would ever know.

"I'll be right there dad, please wait for me in the car." she wasn't backing down. Klaus was holding on to that, hoping that meant she did feel the same and was ready to stay with him.

Joseph finally left but not without giving him an evil glare. They were alone, and this was his chance but before he could speak, Caroline started to talk.

" I, I couldn't leave without saying goodbye. I'll forever be grateful for what you did, for saving him. I, I could never repay you …"

"I don't want your gratitude Caroline …"

She looked at him and her eyes seemed sadder than ever.

"I know, but that's all that I can give you …"

She took his hand and kissed it lightly. It was such a strange gesture but he knew what it meant. It was her saying goodbye. She let go of his hand and started walking away. But she turned to see him one more time and he saw the tears in her eyes but stood still.

"Goodbye" she whispered and then she left the airport.

"I love you" he whispered. But it was too late. She didn't hear him.

* * *

><p>Caroline was looking out the window of the car, observing Mystic Falls. It seemed to her like she was away for years and not days. She was lost, more last than ever, even more lost than when she was in her "I'm going to kill myself" phase, at least she had a goal then. Now it felt like she had nothing. She looked at Mystic Falls from the car window and for the first time it looked too small to her. It was still her home but now she knew she wanted more … She wanted to be in that bar in Chicago dancing to the 20is music. She wanted to be in Paris screaming her name from the Eiffel tower. But I guess more than anything she wanted to be at the Mystic Falls airport with him … telling him how she felt … and not saying goodbye to the one man she had truly felt great with … but then she looked at Joseph, sitting beside her, observing her carefully, so she smiled even though her heart ached. She remembered her promise … She was a Salvatore, and she had to be faithful to her family, they would never forgive her if they knew with whom her heart belonged right now. She leaned on her father and thought: "I would just need to learn how to cope, to shut down my emotions, I'll just need to find a way to carry on… to forget him …" But even at that moment she knew she was lying to herself, she would never be able to forget him … There will never be another Mikaelson … Not in this lifetime …<p>

Home sweet home … Before she could exit the car Stefan opened the door and hugged her so severely she thought he would choke her.

"Are you trying to choke me to death?"

"Just with my love little sis. Oh Caroline, I'm so glad your alive and ok. I'm so glad you're both back here, where you belong."

She smiled at him and hugged him back but thought to herself: "I don't know where I belong anymore."

And than the hugging and kissing and screaming really began when Katherine and Elena ran from the house. They were both crying their eyes out, yes even Katherine, but Caroline was still in some kind of a trance. All of this seemed surreal. Like she wasn't the same Caroline anymore.

Damon came out of the house last. He was observing them from the distance but then came and hugged his father first. He was trying to hide his emotions but anyone could see he was on the verge of an emotional breakdown. He probably remembered all of those times in life when they fought, all of the years he spent and wasted hating him, and how close he came to losing him. Love is all that matters in life, Caroline thought and shivered. Anything else, it's just a waste. Damon approached her and hugged her too, whispering in her ear: "Good work Blondie, you're a real trooper. Proud of you and I, I love you."

But before she could answer back Damon looked at everyone and screamed: "What the hell are we doing here outside the house? The party is inside … Drinking till dawn … We have to celebrate this …" Everyone was so enthusiastic but Caroline just wanted to sleep, and possibly dream of him, his lips, his arms caressing her … No, she shouldn't think about that … It was gone … She was the one that made it disappear … And now she had to live with herself …

They all sat in the salon and started chatting as Damon was pouring them drinks. He even bought and made a martini just for her.

"So, I know you're probably tiered and we'll let you go to sleep but you have to tell us how you defeated that bitch Klaus." Damon was being, well Damon, as usual.

She twitched a little and almost said something to defend him but stopped herself since she realized there was no use.

"It wasn't exactly like that Damon." Joseph corrected him.

"A lot has happened but it's all behind us. Klaus will probably leave Mystic Falls now that he has what he came for and he promised to leave us be."

What he came for? Caroline thought. Yes, he did have the Moonstone and the curse broken, maybe he would forget about her. Maybe it was all just a small fling to him, maybe … yes, that would be easier … but she remembered his face on the airport and thought: "Maybe he even got more than he came for, maybe we all did along the way."

"Caroline? Earth to Caroline?" Damon was calling her.

"Ha, what? Did you ask me something?"

"Still jet-lagged? I didn't think that applies to vampires. I asked you however on Earth did you survive those few days with Klaus. He's such a dick."

"Damon …" Katherine reproached him.

"What? I'm just saying it how I see it." She wasn't angry at Damon, not one bit really, he didn't know Klaus, not like she knew him … like she loved him …

"I think I'm going to go shower and than hit the sack, I really am beat." she said and kissed them all, before running to her room. Would she forever feel like this? Torn … Even if she didn't make that stupid promise, could she be with him? Her family hated him … They say all is fair in love and war, but is everything fair when you have to choose between love and family? No, no it isn't …

She was just about to try to get some sleep and try to turn of her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door. She really wasn't in the mood for visitors, not in the state she was in, but she still said:"Come in."

Thankfully it was just Elena and Katherine, the female part of the clan, coming to check up on her.

"Hey you …" Elena whispered

"We just wanted to say goodnight. And, yeah, hug you and kiss you silly …"

Katherine rolled her eyes: "That's just her." but she also sat on her bad and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you guys, but I'm fiiiine … I know this is the "is she ok" patrol, and she is ok." Caroline was trying to joke about it but her eyes filled with tears and she suddenly started crying.

Elena took her in her arms and Katherine started caressing her hair. They were just letting her cry her heart out.

"Ssshhh, it's all ok." Elena was still not letting her go.

"We know you've been through so much these few days but it's all going to be ok. We're here, and you're here, we're going to take care of you. We love you sis."

"Cry all you want, today, because you know I'm going to tease you about it tomorrow." Katherine was just kidding of course, since her eyes were filled with tears as well.

She loved having them there; holding her, comforting her, but none of them knew the reason why she was crying. But she knew … Her heart knew it … I never told him that I loved him.

She looked at the Moon outside shining bright while one last tear escaped her blue eyes.

" I love you" she whispered. Hoping he might hear her. But knowing he couldn't …

* * *

><p><strong>So, they finally say I love you to each other, but unfortunately neither of them hears it ... Don't hate me for it :) ... I mean they are the Romeo and Juliette of the SalvatoreMikaelson family, it can't be that easy for them to stay together ... But true love always finds a way, so don't worry ... Better days will come for our favorite love birds soon, I promise :) ... **

**I just know how much you like reading this, and I love writting it and enjoying your REVIEWS sooo, sooo much, so I didn't want to finish it just yet ... A few more chapters,ok? SO PLEASE REVIEW this time around again, and make me very,very happy ;) ...**

**P.S. Happy St. Patrick's Day to all of you ;) **


	18. What's in a name?

** "What's in a name?"**

A month has passed and Caroline was slowly but steadily returning to her routine in the small town of Mystic Falls. Or, at least that is what she wanted everyone to believe. She got up every morning, got dolled up, went to work, went to family lunches, smiled at Damon's sleaze jokes and teased Elena about her sex life. Yeah, everything was as normal as things can get. Everything was great, everything except her heart that is. She hated her stupid little pathetic vampire heart. It's been over a month, she said to herself more than once, plenty of time to start, well, to start forgetting … But no, her stupid heart wouldn't hear of it … Every day it thought of him … He left Mystic Falls the same night they said their goodbyes at the airport, nobody knew where he went, and nobody cared, she pretended not to care as well. It's not like she expected anything else. It's not like she expected serenades under her window, or him climbing her balcony pretending to be Romeo.

_'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;_

_Thou art thyself, though not a Montague._

_What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot,_

_Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part_

_Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!_

_What's in a name? that which we call a rose_

_By any other name would smell as sweet"_

She thought about her favorite verses from Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet" and started laughing at loud when she remembered how well that worked out for the doomed lovers. Apparently there was a lot in the name. But she had to admit one thing to Juliet, at least she had the strength to fight for her love, Caroline didn't even have that. The strength she had to find at this precise moment was the strength to put her lip-gloss on and meet Elena and Katherine at the new club opening near Mystic Falls. Her little sister's in law were no idiots and realized something was up with her from the very first moment she got home but they were not pushing. But I guess they finally had enough of her pretending to be happy and perky and decided a girl's night out with plenty of boozing and dancing would do the trick. She really didn't feel like going, she would much rather just stay in and watch "Dancing with the Stars" but as Katherine said: "There is no way in hell we're letting you say no to this one. If I convinced my over-protective and extremely jealous husband, your dear brother btw; to let me go without him going crazy something might happen to me, then nooo way you're ditching us."

"Yeah I agree." Elena added. "If I can take my time from my busy schedule of having sex with Stefan…" yes, you wouldn't have believed it but Elena was actually joking at her expense and the expense of her sex life without blushing.

"… then you have to get super sexy and go get drunk with us."

So how could she say no to that? She just had to go even though her heart wasn't really in it. A part of that was because she was dying to tell Katherine and Elena everything, I mean they were kind of her best friends, but was afraid … She had no idea how they would react? Would they be supportive or would they freak out? Saying: "Hey I slept with the guy that almost got my father killed and that my both brothers, your husbands, hate with every little part of their bodies." isn't exactly a picnic. And then she could just non chalantly add: "Have I mentioned I also fell madly in love with him and think about him every second of every day?" Yeah, that would sound just peachy. Maybe she would just stick to boozing and dancing for tonight and for a few hours try to forget about the big bad hybrid that stole her heart. Yeah, like that was even a possibility …

"Omg Caroline, you look amazing." Elena screamed when she saw her in front of the club.

"Me? What about you two? Show me your hands. I want to make sure the wedding rings are still on, or I'm going to have to beat the boys off of you. Stefan and Damon would have a rage jealousy attack."

"Caroline, they're really not that bad." Elena was defending her husband.

"Are you kidding me? I mean they are my brothers and I love them, but when it comes to women they love they are so medieval, they would challenge any guy that even looked at you the wrong way to a dual in midnight or some shit like that."

"Or they would just rip their heads off. I actually think that's kind of sexy." Katherine was once more proving why she was so perfect for Damon.

"I agree, jealousy can be sexy sometimes, don't you agree Care?" Elena asked her. And Caroline right away remembered that night in Chicago when she danced with Kol to make Klaus jealous, it turned out to be the most passionate night in her life, so yes … Jealousy could even be sexy if you can experience it with the right person. But she wouldn't think about him … she had to try to have fun …

"Yeah, yeah, enough talk … Let's get drunk! Who's for some cocktails?"

They were sipping their Manhattans and enjoying the music. They were playing "the hottest guy in the room" game and Caroline was trying to participate, especially because she knew they were playing it just for her, but all she could think about were a certain person's dimples and how nobody in the room even compared to him and his smile.

"Oh come on Caroline, you're so picky today." Katherine was complaining.

"What about that guy at the bar? You can see he has a real fine body. And he's been checking you out all night… Maybe he wouldn't be bad for warming your bad tonight."

" Katherine!" Caroline was playing shy.

"Seriously, that kind of a language from a married woman?"

" Hun, I'm married, doesn't mean I'm dead. Ok, technically I'm that too, but you know what I mean …"

And then, oh no. Then the guy from the bar figured out they were checking him out and he went towards their table.

"Dance with me." he said.

She was just about to say no when Katherine pushed her on him.

"She would love to." she just said and winked at her. My God, she was just as bad as Damon sometimes.

So she started dancing with him. He really wasn't a bad guy, the old Caroline probably would let him warm her bad for a night or two, but this Caroline wanted something more. Wild kisses in the rain and a certain hybrid …

"God, you're so beautiful, sweetheart." he whispered in her ear and she froze when hearing it … Sweetheart …

"I need some air." She looked him in the eyes and said: "Please don't follow me." She hated using compulsion but just needed to be left alone.

She went outside and started breathing heavily. She knew she didn't actually need to, but in a weird way it was calming her down.

"Caroline, what the hell?" Elena and Katherine stepped outside to find her.

"Why did you just leave like that? Did that guy do something?" Elena was worried as always for those she loved the most.

"No, I just needed … to be alone …"

"Ok, that's it. I'm really super pissed right now and let me tell you something Miss Caroline Salvatore, this ends now." Katherine was talking crazy.

"What ends now?"

"Oh no, don't you play dumb with us Blondie." it was actually funny when Katherine was trying to impersonate Damon.

"Something is up with you, from the moment you came back. First we thought it was the shock, ok, you went through a lot. But you're Caroline Salvatore, the biggest, baddest bitch I know, and I say this as a compliment. Where is that girl? What happened on that trip Caroline?"

"Yes, please tell us Caroline, because honestly? We're all going a little crazy already …" Elena felt the need to add.

"Ok, you want to know what happened. Your really want to know? Dying to know? Ok, than I'll tell you what happened… I fucking fell in love …"

Ok, that made Katherine and Elena shut up in an instant. But Caroline didn't stop there … It was like the Pandora's Box was unleashed.

" And you want to know who the person I fell for the first time in my entire life is? Want to guess? It's Klaaus! The evil hybrid that almost had my father killed, the man that has put this family through a lot of tears and misery. And I love him to death, I love him with every part of my wretched body, I love him so much it makes me want to bleed out. I love him so much it makes me want to scream!"

"Wow, didn't know you were such a drama queen when you fell in love." Katherine just said.

Caroline looked at them, both of them, with a complete and utter surprise.

"Yeah Caroline, it's like you're the only person in the world that has fallen in love. True love always feels that way." Elena added.

"You guys? Are you deaf or something? I'm in love with Klaus. You hate him, remember? Salvatore's hate the Mikaelson's. I'm supposed to hate him too, remember? He's the bad guy in all of this." she said sadly.

"So? Please, like Damon was Prince Charming when I met him? He was an ass… I mean yeah he did have a perfect ass, still has, but he also was an ass. That didn't stop me from going crazy over him."

" Stefan was the Ripper once." Elena was for once not defending Stefan. Wow, this has been a real strange evening.

"Caroline …" Elena approached her and took her hand.

"If would be too easy if we could just choose who to fall for, who to love, but where would be the magic in that? The heart wants what the heart wants. And yours apparently wants a Mikaelson. Why fight it?"

"But I have to fight it Elena. Joseph and Damon and Stefan would never forgive me … And I also made a promise …"

"And a lot of excuses as it seems to me …" Katherine was being harsh but honest.

"If you love him then fight for him. Don't let a stupid name, or anything for that matter, stand in the way of your happiness. Fight for him."

"Fight for him" was screaming in her ears and in her heart.

Whatever was she going to do?

* * *

><p>Klaus was standing next to his fireplace in his house in Chicago and burning his sketches … Sketches of his blonde angel. She was his obsession, even after a month of not seeing her face her could remember every little tiny spot on it. The way her lip curled when she was thinking, the way it looked when she was pouting, and the way it looked when she was smiling with the smile that could resurrect the dead. He stayed up all night sketching her, having her close to him at least in that point, and then spent every morning burning those sketches. All his goals and plans seemed so vague right now … He would supposed to be on the road looking for werewolves and trying to turn them into hybrids but somehow, his heart just wasn't in it … Honestly? He was getting tiered of forcing someone to be loyal to him … or to love him … He wanted her to love him, at least half how much he loved her, without force or compulsion. And he wondered if she did … As the time went by he even wondered if that night in Chicago actually happened of was that just some strange dream… A dream he couldn't' shake … He wanted to call her at least million times a day, just to hear that sexy voice of hers. The one he heard a month and a half ago and that made him shiver right away, even before meeting her. If he could turn back time? Would he done anything differently? Would it make a difference? Or would he forever be a Mikaelson and she a Salvatore …<p>

_"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?_

_Deny thy father and refuse thy name._

_Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love_

_And I'll no longer be a Capulet."_

He thought about these verses from Shakespeare's _"Romeo and Juliet". _ He actually met him back at the day. He was an awful drunk, but talented as hell. And he actually knew what he was talking about, some loves are just not meant to be, since they would lead only to destruction and misery. People romanticized his play but the fact was, it ended up by two children dying. Love was not just a greatest weakness, it was also a murderous thing, he thought by burning the last sketch he drew the night before.

"Omg, brooding again I see. I seriously can't take it anymore. You have become such a bore brother."

"Well nobody is stopping you from leaving Bekah. I thought you'd be half way across the world about now. What's keeping you here?"

"You." she said honestly

"Funny, but I think about it and realize … You're the only one that has never left me."

"Well aren't we a pair …" he snorted spitefully.

"You have to stop thinking about her."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Rebakah." he said not even looking at her.

"Fine, you have no idea what I'm talking about." she rolled her eyes at him.

"Kol's in town and he wants us to go out. Paint the town red, and I think he means literally. So we definitely should go, to keep him out of trouble. And I could use some dancing and well … other stuff."

"Fine, then you go. Wouldn't want to spoil your party with me brooding." he was being sarcastic as always.

"Nik, you're going with us and that's that. You need the distraction, a red head maybe?"

"Anything but a blonde." she whispered to herself, but he heard her. And that is why he decided to go after all, he had every right to pity himself, but he would be damned if his siblings pitied him. He was still the big bad wolf and no blonde could ruin that.

The stepped into "Glories" where everything was in its full swing. He loved this place, not just because he owned it, a little detail he forgot to mention to Caroline when he took her here. He loved it because it reminded him of the days of glamour, when everything was so complicated but yet simple. Nowadays everything was supposed to be simple but was actually complicated as hell. He never, ever wanted to fall in love again. Not that he would … He knew, even if he couldn't have her, Caroline would always be the only one for him.

"Nik stop brooding, you promised." Rebakah scolded him.

"Kol …" she saw him at the bar and went to give him a hug. For so long they were like cats and dogs but after that Finn scene Rebakah was trying to get closer to him, and them being the youngest they finally realized how much they actually had in common. It was all partying from down there.

"Is he still being Mr. Grouchy?" Kol asked Rebekah.

"Kol I don't like people talking about me like I'm not here. It makes me want to dagger them."

"Again with the dagger threats? Please brother, that joke is almost as old as you are, and boring as well … And it was meant to be heard. You are no fun lately. I know a certain blonde preferred me but … "

"Easy there Kol …" he knew Kol was just kidding but still felt angry that Kol dared to even mention Caroline.

"Let's not presume anything …"

"Ok, fine … Prove me wrong brother … Be yourself tonight, and I mean the old self."

Kol looked around the room and said: "Pick your poison."

Klaus knew what Kol meant, and didn't feel like picking anyone. He had met his poison already and it had paralyzed him more than anything else in the world. His little Capulet.

"Come on brother, look how generous I am tonight. I'm letting you pick first, since I know you wouldn't stand a chance next to my charms and good looks. Don't spoil the party. Prove me wrong … Show me you feel nothing …"

Kol was daring him and he couldn't back down from a challenge.

"The brunette in that slick black dress on the other side of the bar."

"Nice taste … I prefer blondes but fine …"Kol gave him a smile and Klaus had to control himself not to strangle him.

"Go for it brother. Drain her dry."

Her name was Eva, she was 26 years old, and was visiting her relatives in Chicago. She was smitten with him from the moment he approached her. And it felt so boring to him. He remembered his sweet Caroline, how she was fighting to fall for him, how she was constantly teasing him and putting him down. He right away knew she was special. One of a kind … Made for him … But Kol was looking at him and Eva from across the room and Klaus had to pretend he was having fun. Finally after a little more of pointless chit-chat he took her outside, he didn't have to compel her, she was more than willing to go with him anywhere. Silly girl. Before he could even say a word she was the one that practically attacked him. Started kissing him while pulling her body closer to his. And of course instead of enjoying it he remembered Caroline and their wild kiss in the rain. The taste of her sweet lips, the want they both felt, her wet body in his arms … He wanted Caroline, he did want this insignificant girl, he wanted Caroline and no one else … He was just have to kill this girl and be done with it … His fangs were already growing and his eyed blurred but was she even worth it? Caroline would hate him if he took advantage of some poor girl just for being stupid and naïve to go for a stranger. He could already hear her voice in his head: "you will always be my hero."

"Leave!" he growled at her and she ran away.

He heard someone clapping behind him.

"Well, well, well, wasn't that a spectacle. To see the biggest, baddest vampire in town so wiped."

He grabbed Kol and threw him against the wall.

"Not really in the mood brother. Better get out of my way."

"You know what? I won't …" Kol said and pushed Klaus off of him. While Klaus wasn't paying attention he grabbed him and threw him on the sidewalk.

"You know what your problem is, brother? You had this great girl that was obviously, although I still can't really understand why, mad about you and you let her go. And now you're moping like a little bitch you really are."

Klaus threw him against the sidewalk ready to break his little head.

"One more word and I swear …"

"If you spent have of the time that you spent threatening me in showing her you loved her maybe she would be here now."

"Go to hell Kol. You know nothing. She's a Salvatore. We're supposed to hate each."

"So? You daggered me and left me rot in a coffin but I still don't hate you. Funny as it may sound. And you don't hate me, or you'd ruin my pretty little face long time ago. Life doesn't consist of what is supposed to be."

Klaus was feeling tiered from all of this, Kol was telling him the obvious, but it was Caroline that said her goodbyes. What was he supposed to do? Go all Romeo on her? Would that even work?

"I'm going home Kol." he said and started walking away.

"Fine brother, walk away. But that won't bring you what you're after …"

He was walking and trying not to think about Kol's words but they managed to penetrate into his brain: "If you spent have of the time that you spent threatening me in showing her you loved her maybe she would be here now."

He had to see her; he had to tell her how he truly felt. He had to do it even if it was the death of him. He ran into the house and was going upstairs to pack and catch the first flight to Mystic Falls. Then he saw the light in the living room. It must be Rebakah, she came home early. He started walking up the stairs when he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey you, hope you don't mind me crashing in …"

"Caroline …" he whispered while his dead heart stopped beating one more time.

* * *

><p><strong>First of all, im sorry if there are any spelling mistakes or something like that, I'm really busy, a lot going on, so I don't have time to read it more than once, and I really wanted to share this with you guys since I know some of you really love this story and are waiting for an update ...<strong>

**First I thought this chapter would be lame since no Klaus and Caroline together, but it actually turned out to be one of my favorites to right ... I looove Katherine and Elena and Rebekak and Kol in it ... So much fun writing it :). Hope you like it too ;) ... **

**So in the end she is the one that comes to him, I thought it would be appropriate for her to show some initiative for a change ;) ... But what will happen now? You just have to wait and see :)))**

**AND PLEASE REVIEW, so I can know what you thought about this one ... Love you all for reading and reviewing ;))) ... **

**P.S. Hoped you liked the Romeo&Juliet parts, it kind of seemed appropriate ;) **


	19. I'll stand by you

** "I'll stand by you"**

Klaus was pouring himself and Caroline a drink while they were sitting in his living room in Chicago. Neither of them was being very chatty tonight. A part of him was wondering what she was doing here, imagining millions of different scenarios in his mind, but another part of him was just over the Moon for seeing her beautiful face again and for having her near. He looked at her and he was just happy, he didn't have a doubt in his mind he could be looking at that beautiful face forever and he would still admire it and worship it.

"You're probably wondering what I'm doing here …" Caroline broke the silence. He said nothing, so she continued.

"I actually didn't even know for sure if you where here. But when I thought of you … this place was the first thing that popped to my mind …"

"I guess you know me pretty well, ha?" he gave her a drink and sat next to her. God, how much he wanted to touch her, kiss her, just by smelling her perfume he went insane but he didn't want to do anything rash. He didn't want to drive her away. Ever again.

"So is everyone, ok?" he didn't want to do this small talk but he didn't know exactly how to start, he still wasn't completely sure why she came to him. And yes, he was careful, a bad hybrid with a broken heart, twice is not exactly a popular thing.

"Yeah, everything is great … Back to normal. And with you, how is your family."

" Well, nothing is ever exactly normal with us, but the usual, Elijah went somewhere, no one knows where … Rebekah and Kol are here, I was just with them … Kol would be so glad to see you." he didn't mean to say the last part in such a tone but he couldn't help it. He was still a bit jealous.

"Are, are you glad to see me?" she asked a bold question.

And he gave her a bold answer: "Never in my life was I gladder to see someone than seeing your face tonight."

"Oh Klaus …" she practically jumped into his arms and he held her tight.

"That's a good answer." she said while smiling.

"Glad you approve sweetheart." he was touching her hair, kissing her neck and he just never wanted to let her go. But she pushed him aside.

"No, wait, we have to talk."

" You can talk and I can kiss you, how about that?"

Caroline smiled but stood up and started pacing across the room. Klaus was looking at her, not sure if he was supposed to be worried or amused.

"No, you can't … Because … Every time you're close to me I get a bit confused and can't think straight …"

"Well, that just makes the two of us then love." Klaus admitted without hesitating.

"Ok, but I need to tell you some things … Like right away … Before this gets any further …"

He put his glass down and looked at her giving her his full attention. "Ok love, I'm all ears. What do you want to tell me?"

He saw she was looking at him and didn't know where to start. He also saw how she took a deep breath to calm herself. He thought it was precious. She was precious.

" I just … I want you to know I'm really bad in relationships. I hate sleeping with somebody, I mean I know you already saw why … Every once and a while I have this horrible nightmares and I don't want anyone knowing about it. I act all though, all the time, that's just have I am, that's just the way I survive. I'm really bad in showing my emotions, until you came along I wasn't even sure if I had any … I didn't think I would ever fall in love, especially not this hard, so I'm new at this … And all of this is just freaking the hell out of me." Caroline said all of this without evening catching a breath. And he saw she was practically hyperventilating.

So he got up, approached her and took her hand while looking into her eyes.

"Caroline … I'm freaked out too, as you like to call it. This is also new to me. But I'm not afraid, I refuse to be afraid, as long as you stand by me we can do anything. And I promise I'll always stand by you. Forever if you'll have me."

She looked a bit calmer, but was still freaking out.

"But, there are so many things you don't know about me …"

"And I can't wait to find out every one of them."

"Even if I tell you I … leave the dishes lying around for days? Or that I love eating in bed and there are crumbs everywhere? If I tell you I'm a huge fan of "Dancing with the Stars" and watch YouTube clips for hours?"

He wasn't sure if she was just teasing him or actually being serious but he was sure of one thing. He never loved her more than in this moment.

"You're beautiful, strong and full of light. I will always adore you. As a matter of fact, I don't mind a bit of the "Dancing with the Stars" myself."

"Now you're just teasing" she said but leaned on him and he took her in his embrace once more.

"I don't know what the future has to hold Caroline … But you coming here tonight; I think it's more than anyone has ever done for me. And I am not afraid for us. I don't doubt we'll fight, even throw furniture around, I don't doubt you'll sulk, a lot, and that I'll let you down here an now. But I can promise I will try to do my best to be the man you deserve."

She looked at him and kissed him lightly. Their lips barely touched but he was already in a trance. He wanted to taste those lips one more time from the moment they parted.

"Just be the man you are, that's the man I fell for."

He grabbed her in his arms and started carrying her up the stairs.

"Klaus, what are you doing?"

"I'm being the man you fell for. And the men you fell for seriously can't stand anymore to have you near and not to touch every little beautiful part of you. We have a lifetime to talk, now I just want to be with you."

He carried her in his bedroom.

"The scene of the crime, ha?" she just said

"It was the most beautiful night of my life." he admitted to her.

"Nothing even compares …" she said

"Oh really, you think? Maybe we should try anyways …"

"Weell, I guess I could be persuaded into it."

Klaus woke up first the morning after. Caroline was in his arms. And no, it was no dream; it was the reality in its best form. He played with her hair as she was sleeping. "I will never let you go, nothing and no one can separate us now." he thought to himself and kissed her lightly on the ear.

"Wow, this is a nice wake up call. I can't believe I slept all night in your arms. No nightmares, no nothing … I guess you do me good."

"Maybe I just exhausted you too much last night." Klaus was teasing while putting small kisses on her neck.

"You really are shameless Mr. Mikaelson."

"Only when it comes to you Mrs. Salvatore."

They started kissing again and he was touching her breast when her phone started ringing.

She pushed him away to grab it.

"It's Elena." Caroline said but didn't answer it. And he knew they would have to have this conversation sooner or later, but still hoped it would be later. The big bad hybrid was actually afraid … of losing her … Klaus was never afraid of anything, but this was because in reality he never had anything before. Right now … He had everything he ever needed. And he would fight for it and stand by it with his last breath.

"Have you told anyone where you went?"

"I left a note for Elena and Katherine. I just said I had some business to attend to out of town. I presume they know what business, since I told them about you but … I don't think they told Joseph or Damon or Stefan, since the FBI hasn't dropped by yet, but they probably are worried. They are not good liars, especially Elena. So if Stefan asks her … "

"Get dressed …" Klaus just said without any emotion in his voice.

"What?" Caroline was more than just a little confused.

But Klaus came back to bed and kissed her gently. "I want to be with you Caroline. I'm a thousand years old and I'm not going to hide around like a school boy. And I know you would hate that too … So get dressed, because we're catching the first flight to Mystic Falls. I need to speak to your father."

"Are, are you sure about that? Are you sure that's a good idea?" Caroline was trembling and not just because she was still naked under the sheet.

"I'm sure I'll always stand by you Caroline love, no matter what. Now … Will you stand by me?"

* * *

><p>"I'll stand by you." she had said to Klaus that morning in Chicago, and she had meant it from the bottom of her heart. She didn't know what the future had to bring but she knew she would never be complete without him by her side. What were the odds? For a Mikaelson and Salvatore to fall in love? But it happened despite all the odds, and it was up to them to keep their love alive. But she had to admit … As they were standing in front of the "Salvatore towers" in Mystic Falls … She was scared … No, not scared but petrified … Because Caroline didn't know if she could have it all, she was petrified she couldn't. She didn't know if she would be Caroline Salvatore anymore. She didn't know if here family and Joseph were going to accept her decision or if they would see it as treason and never forgive her. It would break her heart … But as she looked at Klaus's face she knew she was ready … For anything, and everything …<p>

"Sweetheart, don't look so scared, it will all work out. I promise."

"You can't promise that … Because you don't know …"

"But I do, I promise you we'll make this work. Unless you have second thought …"

She saw the fear in his eyes. He was still the big bad hybrid she fell for, but he couldn't hide it would devastate him to lose her. As it would devastate her …

"Look at me. Never. I'll stand by you."

"Let's go inside then. I have a conversation with my name on it."

"Just don't be harsh and don't fight …"

"Sweetheart, are you calling me difficult?" she couldn't believe he was calm enough to kid in a moment like this.

"Yes." she just said but smiled at him to ease it up a bit.

"You how no idea how charming I can be when I want to." he whispered in her ear and it made her shiver. She still couldn't believe how much she wanted him. All the time. It was like a frenzy, but an amazing frenzy.

"Oh I know how charming you can be, but my father isn't as easy as I was."

"Love, you think you were easy? You were a pain the ass, pardon my French. Joseph will be a picnic after you. Just don't worry." he kissed her one last time before they actually entered the building.

"Hey Tania, is Joseph in his office?"

"Oh hey Caroline, we got worried when you didn't show up for work this morning. But Elena told us you went on a shopping spree. Joseph? Yes, I think he is."

"Ok, I … we … need to speak with him." Tania was observing the unknown male figure beside her but said nothing.

"Ok, go right in. You know you never have to announce yourself to him."

Caroline wondered if that was about to change.

She knocked on the door.

"Come in …"

"Hey daddy, busy? I kind of really need to talk to you …"

" You know I always have time for you …"

"Ok, but there's someone else here who wants to talk to you as well."

And then Klaus entered the room. And she saw how his eyes went dark in anger.

"What the hell do you want Mikaelson? I thought the deal was you staying the hell away from my family." Caroline couldn't believe Joseph could be this harsh; he was usually never like this.

"I know I said that Sir …" omg Klaus, who was older than Joseph, just called him Sir. Omg, he really did love her. It make her shine from the inside. Shine in the most beautiful colors, so this is how it feels to be loved … Well, not bad … Brilliant actually …

" … I'm sorry but I can't keep my promise, I can't stay away from your family …"

Joseph didn't let Klaus finish but attacked him instantly.

"I knew from the start I couldn't trust your vulgar promises. You Mikaelson's never change; it's always blood with you …"

"You are mistaken. We do change … I changed because I love your daughter. Because I love Caroline."

Everybody in the room stopped talking; moving, even breathing, if they needed to breathe that is … He loved her, she knew that … But this was the first time he said it at loud, and it was like music to her ears.

And she didn't realize she was saying it out loud when she answered: "I love you too."

"Caroline?" her father looked at her with surprise.

"Please don't hate me daddy. I couldn't stand it, but it's true. I love him."

"Did you compel her? You did, didn't you … You son of a bitch!"

And before she could even blink Joseph pinned Klaus to the wall and hit him with his fist. Klaus could have killed him for that but he didn't do anything.

"Dad …" Caroline ran to them and tried to push Joseph off of Klaus.

"Stop it. Look at me. He didn't compel me. I'm so sorry but … I fell in love with him …"

Joseph finally released Klaus and just stared at Caroline.

"But why? Him?"

"Daddy …" Caroline took his hands and looked into his eyes.

"How can I explain why? You can't explain love. I just now I fought it so hard, I swear I did. I wanted to be worthy of the name Salvatore. Because I love you more than any word could ever describe … And it will break my heart if you disown me but … He has put the light in my heart, a heart that's been broken ever since my mom died… Maybe even before, when he, you know who, left … And now that the light is there, now that I know what it means to truly love, I don't think I could live without it anymore."

"He doesn't deserve you." was the only thing Joseph whispered.

" I know that …" Klaus finally spoke.

"I know I don't deserve someone so beautiful, and strong and full of light. But if you let me I'll make you another promise. And this one I'll keep as long as she'll have me. And hopefully that would be for a very long time. If you let me I'll promise I'll always put her first and do everything in my power to be half the person she is and everything to be the man she deserves. I will always stand by her side."

"If you make her cry just one tear …"

Before Klaus could say anything Caroline threw herself into Joseph arms.

"Thank you, thank you … I love you so much."

"Love you too Care. And I want you to know, you'll always be my daughter and a Salvatore. No matter what, nothing could ever break that or take you away from me and this family." Joseph told her while still giving Klaus a menacing look saying – I'll be watching you pal and waiting for your first foul move.

But Klaus wasn't worried. And neither was Caroline.

They made a promise to stand by each other no matter what. And vampires and hybrids take their promises very seriously. Especially vampires and hybrids in love. And these were two star crossed lovers that had finally found their way to each other's hearts.

Maybe there was still hope for the Mikaelson/ Salvatore reunion …

* * *

><p><strong>Guys, so sorry it took me so long to update. I have two reasons for that. First one - college things ... And second, I was so sad all this week because of all the horrible things Candice said in her interviews about Klaroline that I'm slowly stopping to believe in them(still love the wonderful Klaus and JoMo from the bottom of my heart though) I even thought of not writing this anymore but it wouldn't be fair to all of you AMAZING PEOPLE reading and reviewing this ... So hope you like this chapter nevertheless, I did try to make it as good as the others ;) ...<strong>

**Ok, so one more chapter to go ;) ... You'll see what it is ;) ... And please REVIEW if you feel like it :))) ... I still adore you guys for all your lovely comments concerning my, not so little story :p ... **


	20. Forever ours

** "Forever ours"**

**Six months later:**

"Well dagger me and throw me back in my coffin, because if anyone ever told me my big brother, the supposed big badie, was going to get married I would …"

"Remind me again Elijah, why did I have to invite Kol to my wedding?"

"Because it's a family event and after all we are a family. And because Caroline would never forgive you if you didn't."

"Yeah brother, you know your little soon to be Blondie really likes me." Kol winked at him and Klaus had had it.

"Ok, that's it … I had enough of you, where is that dagger?"

"Boys …" Rebekah walked into a room wearing a stunning rose dress. She was one of Caroline's bridesmaids, alongside Katherine and Elena. Who knew the two blonds that couldn't stand each other at first would become such good friends? A lot of things that no one would suspect had happened in the last six months … Like this wedding for example. Neither Caroline nor Klaus were traditionalists; I mean they were vampires for Gods sake. But they did want to reunite their families once and for all. So the wedding was the best way to show everyone once and for they loved each other and wanted to stay together forever.

"Boys, boys, boys …" Rebakah continued.

" You can't behave for one day? I mean seriously … Seriously?"

"It's obvious Bekah's been hanging out with your lovely bride. How is my sweet Caroline? Please make my day and tell me she ran away and will leave poor Nik at the altar."

"Kol, don't be like that … Don't you see he's nervous enough as it is …"

" Who me? I am not nervous …" Klaus was defending himself.

" Well good, because you have nothing to be nervous about. I just saw Caroline and she's fine. A bit nervous too, but I don't think she'll leave you at the altar."

"Now that's reassuring." Elijah said.

" Yes, thank you for the update Bekah." Klaus was being sarcastic but Bekah was so happy she didn't even notice it, she loved a good party.

"You're welcome, and btw; you look really good Nik." she said and came up to kiss him before leaving the room. Yes, that was his little sister, rough around the edges, spoiled brat all together but a person you would love to death. A strong, beautiful woman, just like his bride to be. He thought of Caroline and his heart skipped a bit, even after six months of having her by his side she still made him tremble. That is why when he stayed alone with Elijah, his best man, in the room and when he asked him if he was sure about this he just said yes.

"Ok, I'm just checking. You know I've grown to be quite fond of Caroline. I truly like that lady. You don't get to hurt her, ever …"

"Oh come on Elijah, don't I get enough of this from Stefan and Damon? Every day … Non stop … Look at me, I'm in a tux waiting to get hitched, as Americans love to call it. I'm a changed man."

"You don't have to be a changed man brother, just be the man she deserves."

"You know I will." Klaus promised Elijah.

"Ok then brother, let's get you married, shall we?"

"Yes, yes we shall." Klaus smiled and all of his tension just disappeared. He couldn't wait to make Caroline Mrs. Mikaelson. He couldn't wait a second longer.

* * *

><p>"So you are keeping your last name?" Bonnie asked Caroline as she was attaching a white flower into her golden curls.<p>

"It's going to be Salvatore- Mikaelson."

"And Klaus doesn't mind?" Elena asked.

"Why would he mind? We're not in the middle ages anymore. Klaus understands how important it is for me to be a Salvatore, how it changed my life; how it made me the person I am today."

"I know that, but it's not exactly his favorite last name." Elena added.

"But I am his favorite girl." Caroline said and twirled around in her wedding dress.

"You look gorgeous Care, but I still think you should have picked something more lavishing. You should have a wedding dress worthy of a princess, and a wedding to match." Katherine was being her honest self but Caroline didn't mind. She loved the spectacle that Katherine and Damon did from their wedding a year ago, but she wanted something different. A simple family get together. She didn't need the whole world to know she loved Klaus and wanted to be with him forever, the world didn't matter to them. But her family did and she/ they wanted them to know this was forever.

"I think she looks just perfect. It suits her, it's just simply her. " Bonnie said.

After everything that happened six months ago she and Bonnie became good friends. So, since she could never choose between Katherine and Elena to be her maid of honor, and they were already her sisters, she decided to ask Bonnie, and she was honored and said yes. This was just a beginning of a wonderful friendship, another great thing that has happened to her since she met Klaus.

" I can't believe your actually getting married …"

"Elena … You promised you wouldn't cry. Not until the ceremony at least." Caroline reminded her. If she saw Elena crying she was afraid she would start crying as well.

"I know, I know … But I just remembered our conversation in your office a few months ago. Remember Care? When you said you thought some big love wasn't meant to be for you. I so knew you were wrong. And I'm just so happy you were …"

"I'm happy too. I'm happy." Caroline said simply.

"And I'm happy you're happy for me." she added.

"Are you kidding? We're a team. The three gorgeous Salvatore women. We'll always have your back hun."

"Thank you Katherine. And thank you for keeping Damon on a short leash; I swear if it wasn't for you he would pick a fight with Klaus a million times by now."

Speak of the devil … Damon and Stefan walked into the room.

"You look beautiful baby." Stefan kissed her in the cheek and hugged her tight.

"I'm not a baby anymore Stefan. I'm almost a married woman."

"You'll always be my baby sister. Never forget that."

"Never." she hugged him one more time and almost started crying. She just loved her family so damn much.

"Damon …" she looked at him and opened her arms.

He finally approached her and whispered into her ear: "He's lucky to have you, you now that?"

"He knows that Damon."

"He'd better."

He looked into her eyes one more time and said: "No more destructive Caroline,ha?"

"No, just a happy one."

"Good… I'm glad." he said and winked at her.

"Daddy …" she threw herself into Joseph's arms as he entered the room. She was holding it back for so long but when she saw Joseph a tear escaped her eye.

"My princess … I guess it's time to give you away, ha?"

She saw he was holding his back too. You see it didn't matter if they were hundred years old and vicious vampires, deep down they were still human and had human emotions. They cried, smiled and felt … Felt so much …

"Daddy, you'll never have to give me away. I'll always be your daughter. It's just today … I'll also become someone's wife … "

"So, let's get you married …"

"Let's … "she said and had the biggest smile on her face. Her groom was awaiting.

* * *

><p>She saw him standing by the lake where they shared their first kiss. It was only appropriate from them to marry here where it all started. He looked so dashing in his white tux. Like an angel fallen from the sky. And he was hers …<p>

He saw her approaching him in a beautiful white dress with a white flower in her hair. So simple yet so elegant. Her smile lid up the whole lake, and his life from the moment he met her … She was like an angel. Perfect. And she was his …

"I'm giving you the hand of my daughter. My precious treasure… Make her happy." Joseph said to Klaus trying not to cry or to kill him, not necessarily in that order.

"I promise I will." he said and took her hand.

"Hey stranger …" she said and smiled at him.

"Hello sweetheart …" he smiled back.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the presence of nature and before these friends and family, to join together this man and this woman in Matrimony. Marriage is the uniting of two people and a journey towards the unity of two hearts. May you never forget this special day and may your hearts be blessed as you often reflect on it."

They were both smiling as the person holding the ceremony said: "Klaus and Caroline decided to write their own vows and to share them with us. Caroline?"

"Wow, I was never really great with words, or emotions for that matter … But then you walked into my life … And I know it will sound like such a cliché, but you changed everything, you changed me. You are my lover, my protector and my best friend. The first person I want to call when something bad happens and the first person I run to when something good happens. Next to you I realized even happiness is meaningless if you don't have someone to share it with. So on this day I promise I will always and forever share all my ups and downs, sorrows and joys with you. You have my heart. I trust you'll keep it safe. Close to yours. I could never ask for more …"

" Caroline… My life stopped when I met you … It stopped and it finally began again. By giving me your heart you in fact cured mine. It's horrible when you spend years and years looking for something never knowing quite what it is. And now I know … all that time I was looking for you … Someone so beautiful and strong and full of light to pick me up from the ashes and give me my life back. To give me love. You are my lover, my best friend and my angel … You make me a better person every day, just by existing and shining and standing by my side. I'll take your heart and promise I'll forever keep it close to mine. Your heart will forever be the most precious gift in the world for me …"

"And now for the rings." Bonnie passed one to Caroline and Elijah to Klaus.

"**Forever mine."** Klaus said while putting a ring on Caroline's finger.

"**Forever thine."** Caroline said while putting a ring on Klaus's hand.

"**Forever ours."** they whispered together in perfect harmony.

"By the power vested in me by the state of Georgia I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

"Finally." Klaus murmured and took Caroline into a passionate kiss while their families and friends were clapping joyously.

"You just couldn't wait to do that. Right Mr. Mikaelson?"

"Not when you look so ravishing in that dress of yours Mrs. Mikaelson."

"It's Miss Salvatore – Mikaelson for you mister."

"Is that right sweetheart?"

"Yes, it most certainly is."

" Well … I guess it was high time for our families to reunite."

"Couldn't think of a better way … " she said.

"You know what? Neither can I … And between love and war … I choose love …"

" Good choice Mr. Mikaelson." Caroline said and kissed her husband one more time to prove it to him.

Yes, it was a good choice indeed … They say all is fair … in love and war … but if you have a choice … always choose love …

_**The End**_

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my, so this little story of mine has finally come to an end ... Don't be sad guys, although I'm a little sad as well, but things have to end eventually ... I gave them a happy ending and a WEDDING, I hope you guys liked it ... I didn't want it to be too cheezy but I did want it to be beautiful, I mean they really deserved it, right? <strong>

**So guys, REVIEW one last time, because your reviews and comments have meant SO MUCH to me while writing this ... I appreciate everyone little one of them ... And appreciate every little one of you reading this and seeing the beauty that is KLAROLINE ... Even if we never get it in real life we know we recognized something beautiful and unique, that inspired us ... Love you guys, xoxo :)))) **


End file.
